Ron dan Hermione: After The War
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Ron dan Hermione sesudah perang :) Bagaimana keadaan Ron dan Hermione sesudah perang? Kehidupan mereka disini.
1. Chapter 1

Hai aku bikin fanfic tentang RoMione nih! Hope you like it ya! :*

**Greet Hall**

Hampir semua orang berkumpul di Greet Hall, mereka ada yang tertawa, bersedih. Hermione dan Ron duduk di dekat Weasley lainnya, Hermione menoleh ke arah Ron dan sadar kalau sejak dari tadi dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.  
"Ron," kata Hermione "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ron menoleh samping dan melihat Hermione, kemudian dia tersenyum lemah dan berkata. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mione."

Hermione hanya mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tau Ron sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Kau ingin ku ambilkan teh hangat?" tanya Ron membuyarkan pikiran Hermione  
"Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Ron."

Ron tersenyum dan mencium kening Hermione sebelum dia mengambil teh hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh Madam Pomfrey, Hermione melihat Ron pergi dan berkata dalam hati 'Ada apa dengan, Ron? Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?' tanya Hermione dalam hati. Dan bebera saat Ron kembali mengasih Hermione gelas yang berisi teh,

"Ini dia," kata Ron dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai Hermione bertanya, "Ron, apa kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir sama kamu, Ron." kata Hermione menyentuh lengan Ron

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja- Aku hanya.. Memikirkan Fred," jawab Ron dan sesaat itu juga Hermione menaruh kepalanya dibahu Ron "Dia baik-baik saja, jika Ia tahu kau sedih seperti ini, Ia akan sedih juga kau tahu itu." kata Hermione memeluknya.

"Yeah, aku rasa kau benar, Hermione. Hanya saja aku membayangkan sekarang tidak ada Fred, dan aku khawatir apa yang terjadi pada George." kata Ron menghela napas sedih "Apa kau bisa membayangkan George tanpa Fred?"

"Tidak. Itu pasti aneh sekali, seperti yang kita tahu. Fred dan George selalu berdua, aku sangat mengerti perasaan George dan keluargamu." kata Hermione mencium pipi Ron "Aku selalu ada disini, kau tahu itu."

"Yeah," jawab Ron "terima kasih, Hermione." mencium kening dan pipinya, "for everything. I love you," muka Hermione memerah saat Ron berkata 'i love you' padanya.

"I love you too, Ron. So much," jawab Hermione dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Tiga jam kemudian keluarga Weasley kembali ke The Burrow bersama Harry dan Hermione, tentunya. Mereka sudah membersihkan diri mereka setelah perang semalam, Hermione melihat Ginny yang sedang duduk menyendiri didekat jendala

"Ginny," ucap Hermione menyentuh bahunya "apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri?"

Ginny tersenyum kearahnya "Aku hanya mencari angin, kau tahu disini sangat nyaman,"

Hermione duduk disebelahnya, Ia tahu apa yang difikirkan Ginny saat ini 'Fred' dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyamankan situasi seperti ini, "I'm so sorry," bisik Hermione, Ginny melihatnya bingung "For what?"

"About Fred," jawab Hermione yang melihat Ginny dengan simpatik "aku tahu kau memikirkannya, Ginny." Kemudian Hermione memeluk Ginny, Hermione sudah menganggap Ginny sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Thanks, Hermione," kata Ginnya sesaat mereka melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Hermione juga tersenyum, dan Ginny bertanya "Bagaimana kabar kalian setelah berbulan-bulan pergi entah kemana,"

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kita baik-baik saja, Ginny seperti yang kau lihat."

"Oh yeah aku tahu jawabannya," senyum Ginny "terima kasih sudah menjaga Harry, Hermione." tawa Ginny. Hermione pun juga tertawa dan berkata "Tenang, Gin. Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, sekarang kita aman."

"Oh yah, aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini," kata Ginny menutup matanya "Perang sudah berakhir, dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Aku tahu," kata Hermione "aku juga tidak percaya kita menang." Ginny membuka matanya dan menatap Hermione yang tiba-tiba bertanya "Apa benar? Kau dan Ron pacaran sekarang?" Hermione menunduk malu, Ia juga tidak percaya kenapa Ginny tiba-tiba bisa bertanya seperti itu, "aku melihatnya Hermione. Saat perang kau terus berdua dengan kakakku, dan saat kau datang ke Greet Hall aku melihatmu berdua berpegangan tangan!" kata Ginny semangat

"Eumm... yeah actually." jawab Hermione yang masih menunduk malu

"It's about bloody time!" senyum Ginny "kalian memang cocok, aku sudah tahu kalau suatu saat nanti kalian akan sadar bahwa kalian berdua itu sama-sama cinta." Hermione tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ginny. Mereka berdua pun hanya duduk didekat jendela menatap indahnya langit dan angin yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

"Hermione?" suara dari belakang Hermione dan Ginny yang memecahkan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan suara itu ternya: Ron "hi, aku mencarimu dari tadi, dan ternyata kau disini."

Hermione tersenyum, Ron menghampiri Hermione dan mencium kepala Hermione dengan lembut, Ginny hanya duduk dan melihat Ron dan Hermione yang sedang berbagi kasih sayangnya satu sama lain,

"Hey, Ron," kata Ginny "dimana Harry?" yang berdiri untuk siap pergi untuk tidak mengganggu keduanya.

"Erm, dia diruang tamu. Dia juga mencarimu," jawab Ron yang sekaran duduk di samping Hermione.

"Okay, aku ingin menemuinya. Sampai jumpa," dan saat itu juga Ginny tidak terlihat lagi

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Ron yang memegang tangan Hermione

Hermione melihat kearah Ron, "Hanya mengobrol sedikit dengan Ginny, dan kau tahu disini ternyata nyaman." senyum Hermione yang melihat indahnya langit biru diatas sana.

Ron hanya tersenyum dan melihat Hermione dengan penuh rasa sayang, "Kau harus istirahat, semalam kan kita semua tidak ada yang tidur." Hermione tertawa dan melihat kearah Ron lagi, "Kenapa kamu tidak istirahat juga?" tanya Hermione yang mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Ron.

"Aku kepikiran kamu, aku ingin mencarimu. Dan kau ada disini,"

"Well, sekarang kau sudah menemukanku, kenapa kau tidak istirahat sekarang? Kamu butuh tidur, Ron." kata Hermione lembut mengelus-ngelus lengannya.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku ingin bersamamu. Jadi kurasa aku tidak butuh tidur saat ini," senyum Ron dan Hermione juga tersenyum padanya. Mereka tetap seperti itu dengan kepala Hermione dibahu Ron, Ron memutuskan diam mereka,

"Hermione,"

"Hmmm,"

"Kita keluar saja yuk, diluar lebih nyaman kurasa." ajak Ron, dan Hermione mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun keluar dengan berpegangan tangan, dan sekilas mereka melihat Harry dan Ginny di sofa dengan posisi kepala Ginny di bahu Harry,

"Oi you two," kata Harry "kalian mau kemana?"

"Keluar, mencari udara segar," jawab Ron "yang lain pada kemana?"

"Don't know," jawab singkat Harry yang sedang memainkan tangan Ginny, Ron hanya melihat aneh padanya, "Ayo, Ron." kata Hermione yang menariknya keluar.

Sesampainya mereka diluar, dan mereka pergi ke Oak Three di dekat The Burrow, Ron dan Hermione duduk disana menatap langit indah diatas, Ron menaruh lengannya di bahu Hermione dan Hermione mendekat kepelukan Ron. Ron kemudian mencium kening Hermione, "Hermione, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu, Ron-" jawab Hermione melihat mata Ron "kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Te-tentang kita sebenarnya," jawab Ron canggung

"Iya?"

"Emm.. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau k-kau punya pe-perasaan yang sama denganku." kata Ron menatap Hermione, "aku-" potong Hermione yang menaruh jarinya ke bibirnya.

"I always love you. Always will, always be." senyum Hermione yang sekarang memainkan rambut Ron yang merah menyala.

"Sejak kapan memangnya?" tanya Ron penuh tanya,

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku sudah menyukaimu saat tahun kedua kita, dan aku tidak percaya perasaan itu nambah besar sampai saat ini." jawab Hermione menatap Ron dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Be-benarkah?" kata Ron yang tidak percaya apa yang Ia dengar.

"Benar, Ron... Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu sampai saat ini," Ron tersenyum "kau juga tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku tahun lalu waktu kau dengan Lav-"

"Sstt," ucap Ron yang memotong pembicaraan Hermione, "aku tahu sekarang, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku juga telah meninggalkan kau dan Harry beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ron melihat kebawah menyesal

Hermione mengelus dadanya, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu lama sebelum kau tahu itu, aku hanya kesal saja waktu aku memukulmu. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku melihatmu kembali pada saat itu."

"Tetapi kenapa kau memukulku? Seolah-olah kau benar-benar marah padaku," tanya Ron yang menatap mata coklat Hermione

"Ya seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya kesal. Perasaanku campur aduk saat kau kembali. Senang, karna kau akhirnya kembali. Kesal, karna berani-beraninya kau meninggalku-dan Harry-, bingung bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami." jawab Hermione aga sedih menginggat kembali kejadian waktu Ron pergi

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hermione." kata Ron memeluknya erat "aku sangat menyesal," ucap Ron sedih

"Aku tahu," jawab Hermione cepat "kau hanya kemakan apa yang dikatakan pada kalung itu, tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, Ron." menatap Ron "kau tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan sama kalung itu kan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. M-mungkin iya, karna aku sering berfikir seperti itu."

"Well, no!" jawab Hermione cepat, "jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan kalung itu. Salah satunya tentang aku dan Harry."

Ron menatap Hermione, "Yah, aku tahu. Kau hanya menganggap Harry sebagai adikmu saja kan."

"Of course!" Hermione menyentuh kedua pipi Ron, "aku sayang sama Harry sebagai adikku, sama dengan sayang aku ke Ginny." Ron tersenyum, "orang yang aku cintai hanyalah kamu, Ron. Kamu harus tahu itu,"

Sesaat itu juga Hermione mencium bibir Ron dengan penuh sentuhan sayang, Ron menaruh tangannya di pinggang Hermione. Ciuman kedua mereka lebih lembut dari yang pertama di Kamar Rahasia. Saat mereka 'broke apart' mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"I love you, Hermione." kata Ron lembut

"I love you too, Ron." senyum Hermione mencium pipi Ron dengan hati yang sangat bahagia.

maybe ada part2nya kalo lagi iseng, hoho =D xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Makasi yang udah review! Maaf ya soalnya baru ngerti mainin fanfiction, biasanya cuman ngepostnya di facebook. Oke terima kasih

Disclaimer: Im own nothing, this characher belong Miss J.K Rowling, minjem ya tante xx

* * *

**Met With the Others**

Pagi yang cerah di The Burrow membangunkan Ron dan Harry dari tidurnya. Ron tidak percaya Ia bangun duluan, biasanya Harry yang bangun. Dan Ron ingat satu hal 'Harry tidak bicara lagi saat tidur' batin Ron dan tersenyum. Jelas saja, Harry tidak gelisah lagi sekarang karna Voldemort sudah mati.

Ron hanya melihat kearah sahabatnya itu dan saat itu juga Ron pun punya ide konyol untuk membangunkan Harry.

"Aquamenti!" ucap Ron dan saat itu juga airpun membasahi tubuh Harry

"Oi! Apa-apaan ini!" kata Harry kesal sambil mencoba untuk bangun, "Ron! Tidak lucu tahu!" katanya mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Hahaha.. Tidur nyenyak, mate?" kata Ron yang memberi kaca mata Harry padanya

"Iya. Dan kau telah menghancurkan tidur nyenyakku!" jawab Harry kesal

"Sorry, mate. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda," kata Ron santai. Harry hanya menatap kesal ke arah Ron, "kenapa? Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak juga." jawab Harry yang berdiri ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ron

"Ke kamar mandi. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Harry ketus

Ron menatapnya aneh, "Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ron cepat

Dan sesegera Harry pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan cuci muka. Ron hanya terdiam di kasurnya, beberapa menit kemudian Harry kembali dan bertanya, "Kau masih disini? Ku kira kau sudah dibawah bersama yang lain." kata Harry yang duduk di atas kasurnya

"Aku hanya lagi tidak ingin kebawah." kata Ron yang tidur kembali di kasurnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry "kukira Hermione menunggumu dibawah, dia tadi menanyakanmu."

Ron bangun dengan posisi duduk "Hermione sudah ada dibawah?" tanya Ron bergairah.

"Ya."

"Yang lain juga sudah bangun?"

"Ya tentu saja," kata Harry bangun dari tempar tidurnya "aku mau kebawah, mau ikut tidak?"

"Sure!"

Di dapur sudah ada Weasley yang lain yang sudah siap untuk sarapan, Ron turun dan menatap Hermione tersenyum kepadanya Hermione juga membalasnya. Harry duduk disebelah Ginny dan disebrang mereka Ron dan Hermione yang juga duduk bersebelahan. Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dengan mengobrol, bertanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Ron melihat ke arah Harry dan Ginny yang sedang bermain satu sama lain,  
"Ehem!" batuk Ron

Harry dan Ginny melihat ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Ron?" tanya Ginny

"Oh, nothing." senyum Ron. Hermione menatap Ron dengan satu alis ke atas.

Mereka berempat hanya terdiam di ruang tamu, Hermione bersandar dibahu Ron yang sama yang dilakukan Ginny dan Harry.

"Oi, kemana ke yuk?" ajak Harry

"Kemana?" tanya Ron bingung

"Jalan-jalan gitu kesesuatu tempat,"

"Iya, kemanaa?" tanya Ron kesal

"Emmm... Menurutmu enaknya kita kemana, Gin?" menoleh ke arah Ginny

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Diagonal Alley?" jawab Ginny

"Sudahlah kalian berdua saja sana. Aku ingin disini saja sama Hermione." kata Ron yang tersenyum pada Hermione

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Yaelah, Ron. Memangnya kau tidak bosan disini? Kita keluar mencari angin segar diluar."

"Bagaimana, Hermione? Kamu ingin keluar?" tanya Ron

"Aku terserah kamu saja, Ron." senyum Hermione yang mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Ron

"Gimana kalau kita pergi ke Three Broomstick?" kata Ginny bergairah, "kita bisa memesan minuman hangat disana."

"Well, ide bagus, Gin." jawab Harry "bagaimana, Ron? Hermione?"

Ron dan Hermione hanya melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum  
"Sounds good." kata Hermione

Sesampainya mereka di Three Broomstick mereka melihat muka familiar dari kejauhan, ternyata ada Nevile, Seamus, Luna dan anak-anak dari Hogwarts lainnya. Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione duduk bersama dengan Nevile, Seamus dan Luna.

"Hey, kalian kesini juga ternyata." kata Seamus senang, "disini disini kosong."

Dan merekapun tertawa, bercanda bersama disana. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan apapun, ditengah-tengah asiknya mengobrol Seamus melihat ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang Ia baru sadar duduk dengan sangat dekat, dan mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Well, Ron, Hermione aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kalian berdua berpegangan tangan," mereka semua tertawa "kalian sekarang pacaran ya?" tanya Seamus dengan muka serius

Ron dan Hermione melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum "Yes we are," jawab senyum Hermione meremas tangan Ron yang juga tersenyum padanya

"Wow! Finally!" kata Seamus bergairah "aku tidak percaya Ron dan Hermione bersama. Yang kita tahu guys, mereka kan tidak pernah akur seperti tikus dan kucing."

Harry, Ginny, Nevile, Luna Ron dan Hermione tertawa mendengar apa kata Seamus

"Kalian berdua cinta satu sama lain dengan diam-diam berarti ya?" tanya Seamus

Ron terjeguk yang sedang meminum Butterbeernya, Hermione mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.  
"Ron, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Well, ya aku tidak apa-apa." senyum Ron yang sudah kembali normal

"Haha kurasa itu jawaban iya, kan Ron?" kata Seamus tertawa. Ron hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya

Sesaat Harry, Ginny, Nevile, Luna dan Seamus mengobrol. Hermione dan Ron hanya sibuk berdua sendiri,

"Hey, kamu minumnya belepotan tuh." kata Ron melihat Hermione

Segera mungkin Hermione menghapus sisa beer di mulutnya, dan Ron yang lebih cepat menaruh jarinya dipinggir bibir Hermione menghapus beer yang menempel di bibir Hermione. Hermione hanya terpaku melihat wajah Ron, Ron tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah hilang sekarang," ucap Ron yang tersenyum lembut padanya

"Terima kasih, Ron." menatap wajah Ron.

Ron dan Hermione menatap satu sama lain, dan Ron merasa sakit dikepalanya "Ow!"

Harry, Seamus, Nevile tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalian berdua asyik sendiri sih. Makannya kita lempar saja kayu kecil itu ke kepalamu." kata Harry yang masih tertawa

"Oi, shut up you three!" jengkel Ron. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Ron,

"Sudahlah. Mereka hanya bercanda," kata Hermione lembut, Ron senyum dan mencium pipi Hermione dan saat itu juga Harry, Nevile dan Seamus berkata "Awww!" bersamaan.

* * *

AN: Yess! Chapter 2 berhasil, next chapter? Tolong reviewnya biar aku semangat! Hahaha Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3 Spending Time With Him

Chapter 3

AN: Nah ini chapter 3 nya, enjoy ya. Maaf kalo chapter ini dikit ;)

Disclaimer: Dan aku kesel karakter ini bukan punya aku, tetapi punya Princess kita tante J.K Rowling

* * *

**Spending Time With Him**

"Ron?" bisik Hermione yang sudah menemukan Ron di depan The Burrow, Ron tidak menyadari bahwa ada Hermione dibelakangnya. Dan kemudian Ron terkejut karna ada yang memegang bahunya. "Bloody hell-"

"Hermione!" kata Ron yang baru sadar kalau itu Hermione, "Kau mengagetkanku setengah mati," gumam Ron

"Sorry, Ron," kata Hermione yang duduk disebelah Ron. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi, dan ternyata kau disini."

"Memangnya ada apa?" ucap Ron yang melihat kearah Hermione

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja... Aku.." Ron semakin penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Hermione yang menunduk kearah rerumputan.

"Kamu kenapa, Hermione?" kata Ron menatap serius Hermione yang tidak membalas tatapannya

"..akukangenkamu." gumam Hermione cepat, Ron terkekeh tidak mengerti.

"Huh?" kata Ron bingung, "What is that, Hermione?" tetapi Hermione tetap menatap tanah dan Ron menaruh jarinya didagu Hermione agar Hermione menatap Ron, "Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Ron lembut

Hermione mengambil nafas "Aku kangen kamu," jawab Hermione dengan wajah merah di pipinya.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." kata Ron tertawa

"Apa yang lucu, Ronald?" Hermione menatap kesal kearahnya.

Ron masih tertawa, dan berkata "Aku baru disini belum ada 30 menit, dan kau sudah merindukanku" senyum Ron melihat kearah Hermione dan langsung diam sejenak karna melihat Hermione masih menatapnya kesal. "What?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa! Lupakan saja apa kataku tadi." sinis Hermione yang berdiri hendak pergi ke dalam The Burrow, sejenak Ron memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" kata Ron yang masih memegang tangan Hermione "Jangan marah dong, aku hanya bercanda, Hermione."

"Itu tidak lucu, Ron! Aku serius tapi kau menganggapnya tidak!"

"I'm sorry. Sini duduk lagi," ajak Ron dan Hermione pun akhirnya duduk tetapi masih memasang wajah kesal. "Kau masih marah?"

Hermione diam.

"Hermione?"

"Yes!" kata Hermione aga kencang

"Aku minta maaf, ya? Aku hanya bercanda." mengelus bahu Hermione. "Tapi...Apa kau serius?"

"Iya tentu! Tetapi kau menganggap itu lelucon." sinis Hermione

"Aku kangen kamu juga, kau tahu itu." kata Ron mencium pipi Hermione "Maafkan aku, oke?" senyum Ron

Hermione menatap Ron dan tersenyum dan Ron membalasnya juga. "Dimana Harry dan Ginny?" tanya Ron yang menaruh lengannya dibahu Hermione.

"Didalam. Mereka sedang asyik berduan di ruang tamu saat yang lain sedang didapur, dan aku hanya duduk disana membaca buku tetapi tidak tenang dengan suara cekikikan Harry dan Ginny." kata Hermione yang menaruh kepalanya dibahu Ron, "Makannya aku kesini mencarimu,"

Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Hermione menatap Ron.

"Hanya memikirkan semua ini, kau, perang, keluargaku, dan..." Ron terdiam sesaat, "Fred." katanya lemah.

"Sorry-"

"S'kay." kata Ron cepat tersenyum "aku hanya memikirkan kekonyolan dia, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan George,"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja disana, Ron." ucap Hermione tersenyum "Mereka yang sudah tidak ada itu tidak mati sia-sia, mereka mati sebagai pahlawan. Tetapi Voldemort yang mati sia-sia,"

Ron tertawa kecil, "Ya, kau benar. Selalu," senyum Ron.

Dan beberapa saat mereka terdiam seperti itu, dengan lengan Ron dibahu Hermione dan kepala Hermione dibahu Ron saat itu Ron memecahkan keheningan

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Emm...Aku sudah punya rencana ke Australia untuk mengembalikan memori orang tuaku sebelum aku kembali ke Hogwarts,"

"Huh? Hogwarts?" kaget Ron "Kau ingin kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin mengambil nilai N.E.W.T ku,"

"Oh, yeah." angguk Ron mengerti 'Some things never changes. And this is Hermione Granger after all" pikir Ron dalam hati dan tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Ron?" tanya Hermione yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nothing," senyum Ron "hanya saja aku tidak heran jika kau ingin kembali ke Hogwarts,"

Hermione tertawa "Kau kan tahu aku, Ron."

"Ya, tentu." kata Ron tersenyum lebar "Jadi kapan kau ingin ke Australia untuk menemukan orang tuamu?"

"Awal bulan Juni atau akhir Juni," jawabnya aga sedih "aku kangen sekali dengan mereka, Ron."

"Aku tahu," bisik Ron yang mengusap bahu Hermione "kau akan menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka kembali kesini." seyum Ron

"Ya, aku harap begitu. Aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka lagi, dan aku takut mereka marah kepadaku setelah apa yang aku perbuat kepada mereka."

"Tentu saja tidak, Hermione. Mereka akan bangga sama kamu karna kamu itu berani, kau brilliant, kau hebat, kau kuat." Hermione tersenyum mendengar apa yang Ron katakan

"Kau pikir begitu, Ron?" senyum senang Hermione terhias diwajahnya

"Tentu! Kau penyihir luar biasa yang pernah kutemui," pipi Hermione memerah mendengar ini 'Kenapa Ron sering sekali membuat hatiku bergetar kencang' pikir Hermione dalam hati

"Dan aku akan ikut denganmu ke Australia," Hermione mendengar Ron berkata dan kaget tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu, pergi bersamamu ke Australia untuk menemukan orang tuamu, Hermione." jelas Ron

"Ron kau tidak per-"

"No, its fine." potong Ron

"Tetapi keluargamu akan membutuhkanmu, Ron. Terutama ibumu, kau baru kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah pergi berbulan-bulan." jelas Hermione "Mereka membutuhkanmu, Ron. Keluargamu."

"Aku tidak bisa kau pergi sendirian ke Australia, Hermione!" kata Ron aga kencang "setelah apa yang sudah terjadi kepadamu aku tidak ingin terulang kembali. Tidak akan!" kata Ron serius

"Tapi, Ron..." gumam Hermione

"Masih ada beberapa Pelahap Maut diluar sana, kau tahu itu?" ucap Ron menatap Hermione "sudah cukup sekali saja dia menyiksamu" kata Ron dengan nada rendah.

Hermione tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Ron, Hermione tidak percaya Ron sangat perduli dengannya. Hermione hampir mengeluarkan air mata. "Oh, Ron..." Hermione memeluk Ron erat sekali.

Dan Hermione bisa merasakan air mata jatuh kepipinya "I love you," bisik Hermione "I love you so much."

Ron memeluknya juga mengusap punggung Hermione lembut "I love you to," gumam Ron

Dan saat mereka tetap berpelukan satu sama lain mereka mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka "Oi!"

Mereka berpisah melihat kearah suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Harry, Hermione mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ibumu menyuruhku untuk memberitahu kalian," kata Harry tersenyum

"Oh ya, Harry." jawab Hermione tersenyum dan memegang tangan Ron saat ia berdiri.

"Aku tidak menganggu waktu kalian kan?" tanya Harry cekikikan

"Tidak, mate. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ron tersenyum

"Well, come on then" ajak Harry

Dan mereka bertigapun masuk ke dalam The burrow untuk makan malam, 'Life Happens So Fast, isn't it?' pikir Ron tersenyum kearah Hermione yang berbalik tersenyum kearahnya.

* * *

AN: Jangan lupa untuk reviews guys! ;) -RWHG-


	4. Chapter 4 Laughing With My Best Friend

Chapter 4

AN: Nah ini chapter 4 nya, enjoy ya. Terima kasih yang udah review :) Aku akan menjadi yg lebih baik :D hehe

Disclaimer: Dan aku kesel karakter ini bukan punya aku, tetapi punya Princess kita tante J.K Rowling ;)

* * *

**Laughing With My Best Friend**

Di pagi cerah di The Burrow membangunkan Hermione dari tempat tidurnya (tempat tidur Ginny dan Hermione biasa tidur) Hermione melihat kearah jam di sebelahnya dan melihat pukul 07.00 pagi, Hermione bangun dan segera mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya.

Saat Hermione sedang asyik menyikat giginya ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan membuat Hermione aga terkejut, "Ya, sebentar!" teriak Hermione dari dalam yang melanjutkan menyikat giginya. Dan orang itu tetap saja mengetuk pintu, Hermione jengkel, "YA, TUNGGGU SEBENTAR!" teriaknya aga kencang , 'Sebenarnya siapa sih dia mengetuk pintu terus menerus membuat jengkel saja, cukup sekali juga aku sudah dengar.' Batin Hermione

Dan segera mungkin Hermione membuka pintu setelah Ia sudah selesai menggosok giginya, "Iya, iya!" rengut Hermione lalu membuka pintu, dan yang Ia lihat adalah cowok bertubuh tinggi yang mempunyai rambut merah menyala di depan pintu, nyengir.

"Astaga, Ron!" bentak Hermione, "kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, dua atau tiga kali aku juga sudah dengar!" kata Hermione yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke dadanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Habis kau lama sih, yasudah aku ketuk saja pintunya sampai kau keluar." Kata Ron enteng

"Lama apanya! Aku saja baru masuk 2 menit yang lalu dan kau pun datang mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya!"

"Benarkah?" kata Ron menatap Hermione dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buat, wajah Ron sangat dekat dengan wajah Hermione, wajah Hermione seketika memerah, "Ya!" katanya membuang muka. Tetapi Ron menyentuh dagu Hermione, dan berhasil membuat wajah Hermione terarah kepadanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" kata Ron

"Kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanya Hermione tersenyum.

Ron tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya sama kamu, Miss Granger."

Ron dan Hermione saling bertatap-tatapan di depan kamar mandi, Hermione bisa melihat mata Ron yang indah menatapnya lembut, dan Hermione merasakan di dalamnya ada kata – kata cinta yang tertulis untuknya. Hermione tersenyum, betapa senangnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron, pikir Hermione dalam hati.

"Oi!" seketika Ron dan Hermione melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Aku cari-cari dari tadi ternyata kalian ada disini!" omel Ginny yang berdiri menghampiri Ron dan Hermione, "tidak adakah tempat lain untuk bermesraan lagi dipikiran kalian?" Ginny tertawa, "pacaran di depan kamar mandi."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Ginny aneh,

"Oh lucu sekali, Gin!" Hermione mendengar Ron berkata pada adik perempuannya.

"Memang lucu!" kata Ginny yang tertawa, "aku rasa 'pacaran di depan kamar mandi' jadi tren tahun ini."

"Oh sudahlah, Ginny." kata Hermione tenang

"Lagipula ngapain kau mencari kami?" tanya Ron

"Untuk sarapan tentu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin sarapan? Oh aku pikir tidak mungkin," Ron memutar bola matanya Hermione tertawa kecil, "Mom menyuruhku mencari kalian karna kalian berdua belum ada di meja makan, dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya kenapa kau berdua tidak ada." Kata Ginny aga sinis

"Ah sudahlah! Aku ingin cuci muka dan gosok gigiku dulu." kata Ron masuk ke kamar mandi. Ginny mendelik ke arah Hermione dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" kata Hermione yang sadar Ginny sedang menatapnya

"Sedang apa kau dengan kakakku 'di depan kamar mandi di pagi hari'?" kata Ginny menatap Hermione lebih dalam seakan ingin menghipnotisnya.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain" jawab Hermione cepat

Ginny mendengus kecewa, "Yah sudahlah, tidak mau mengaku" katanya pelan hampir sama dengan bisikan

"Kita memang tidak ngapa-ngapain, Ginny." Kata Hermione yang mendengar perkataan Ginny

"Santai, 'Mione. Aku hanya bercanda," Ginny tertawa "ayolah lebih baik kita ke dapur." ajak Ginny yang memegang lengan Hermione

Di dapur sudah ada semua Weasley dan Harry, dan tentu saja Ron belum ada dia kan masih di kamar mandi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Ron datang duduk disebelah Hermione tentunya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Hermione dear?" Tanya Mrs. Weasley yang sedang menyiapkan piring-piring ke atas meja makan, semua mata terarah ke Hermione.

"Emm.. Aku akan ke Australia untuk menemukan orang tuaku, Mrs. Weasley. Dan aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini." Kata Hermione tersenyum

"Oh ya. Ron sudah cerita tentang orang tuamu yang sekarang di Australia," Hermione tersenyum ke arah Ron, "tetapi kau tidak akan pergi sendiri 'kan? Harus ada yang menemanimu untuk pergi kesana." Kata Mrs. Weasley lembut

"Aku akan menemaninya, Mom" kata Ron cepat

"Oh baguslah, Ron" senyum Mrs. Weasley

Dan setelah sarapan Hermione dan Ginny membantu Mrs. Weasley untuk membersihkan dapur, sedangkan Harry dan Ron bermain catur di ruang tamu.

"Ah sudahlah, Ron. Aku sudah mengira kau yang akan menang!" kata Harry yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di Sofa, menyerah.

"Oh ayolah, Harry mungkin nanti kau yang akan menang. Sekali lagi ya ya ya.." mohon Ron

"Tidak, dan pasti kau lagi yang akan menang" jawab Harry yang sudah mulai jengkel karna dirinya kalah terus-menerus dan lagi dan lagi oleh; Ron

Ron bernapas kecewa dan menyenderkan tubuhnya juga ke sofa,

"Memangnya kapan?" kata Harry tiba-tiba yang membuat Ron melihat ke arahnya

"Kapan Hermione dan aku ke Australia? Oh itu—"

"Bukan!" jawab Harry cepat, "bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Ron mengambil segelas Butterbeer yang ada di dekatnya.

"Memangnya kapan kau dan Hermione resmi jadian? Kau berdua kan belu—"

Ron yang kaget langsung menyemprot Butterbeernya ke arah Harry tidak sengaja, "OI RON, KAU BODOH!" geretak Harry yang langsung mengelap wajahnya dengan kain kering di dekatnya.

"Oh-uh sorry banget, Harry" kata Ron yang membantu Harry mengelap bajunya yang aga basah

"Sudahlah!" kata Harry jengkel, dan mengeringkan bajunya sendiri dengan tongkatnya, dan saat itu juga bajunya sudah kering, "jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Harry yang sudah aga tenang

"Huh?"

"Pertanyaanku tentang kau dan Hermione." jelas Harry yang tahu kalau Ron belum mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan

"Oh!" kata Ron yang kembali duduk di sofa, "kami resmi jadian di tangga dekat gerbang."

"Lalu ciuman pertamamu dengan Hermione juga disitu?" tanya Harry penasaran

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Itu privasi ku dengan Hermione"

"Ayolah, Ron. Kita kan sudah sahabatan bertahun-tahun, masa hal seperti ini saja kamu tidak mau memberitahuku." ucap Harry yang benar-benar ingin Ron menjawabnya

"Ya, ya" ucap Ron memutar bola matanya, "sebenarnya ciuman pertama kami bukan disitu, disitu ciuman kedua kami."

"Lalu dimana ciuman pertamamu dengan Hermione?" tanya Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Di Kamar Rahasia" jawab Ron singkat

"APA?" kata Harry kaget

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron yang sedang meminum Butterbeernya lagi, "ada yang salah?"

"Tidak" kata Harry nyengir

"Lalu kenapa kau nyengir seperti itu, huh?"

"Aneh saja,"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kalian berdua."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ciuman di Kamar Rahasia? Seperi tidak ada tempat romantis lagi untuk berbagi 'ciuman pertama' pada cewek yang kau suka." kata Harry tertawa

Ron menatap Harry dan memukul atas kepala Harry yang membuat Harry terdiam, "Sorry" gumam Harry

"Disaat perang seperti itu mana terpikirkan olehku tempat yang 'romantis'. Lagi pula aku kan tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati, jadi disana atau tidak sama sekali 'kan?"

"Ya bayangkan saja, kalau aku memberitahu pada Rita Skeeter tentang kalian berdua, pasti seru di pampang di Daily Propet dengan judul **'Ron dan Hermione berbagi ciuman pertama mereka di Kamar Rahasia'**" kata Harry yang benar-benar tertawa membayangkannya.

"Oh sudahlah, Harry! Lagi pula aku yakin kau tidak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang Kamar Rahasia 'kan?"

"Iya tentu. Tapi lucu saja kalau di Daily Propet ada judul sepeti itu!" ucap Harry masih tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!"

Dan tidak lama kemudian Hermione dan Ginny bergabung dengan mereka, Ginny duduk disebelah Harry yang masih tertawa, Hermione duduk di sebrang mereka disebelah Ron.

"Kau menertawakan apa sih, Harry?" tanya Ginny

"Kurasa Harry sudah sinting" kata Ron

"Ron! Jangan seperi itu," komen Hermione

"Ya lihat saja dia, tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila."

Harry berusaha menahan dirinya agar bisa berhenti tertawa, dan akhirnya dia berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah puas ketawanya?" kata Ron jengkel

"Sorry, _mate_" senyum Harry tanpa dosa.

Ginny masih bingung dan melihat ke arah Harry, "Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Harry tersenyum kepadanya, "aku hanya senang Voldemort mati, aku bebas melakukan apa saja." Ginny tersenyum

Ron menaruh lengannya di bahu Hermione dan dengan segera Hermione menaruh kepalanya di dada Ron memeluknya, merasakan betapa nyaman dirinya di pelukan Ron.

"Kamu lama sekali di dapur?" kata Ron memainkan rambut keriting Hermione

"Ya, tadi kita mengobrol dulu disana." senyum Hermione

"Hermione," panggil Harry, Hermione melihat kearahnya, "aku minta maaf yah, kalau saja Kingsley tidak menyuruhku ke Kementrian pasti aku akan ikut denganmu ke Australia."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku mengerti," jawab Hermione tersenyum yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Ron.

"Memangnya Kingsley mau apa sih menyuruhmu kesana?" tanya Ginny

"Tidak tahu juga,"

Ron dan Hermionehanya memeluk satu sama lain dan tidak ingin pergi kemanapun, dalam benak Ron dia sangat senang karna sudah mendapatkan cewek yang disukainya sejak kecil yang sekarang sedang ada di pelukannya. Dan walaupun Ron sempat kesal pada Harry tetapi Ia senang melihat Harry tertawa lepas seperi itu, 'Disebrang adalah sahabat dan adikku, dan cewek yang sekarang ada di pelukanku adalah Hermione, sahabat sekaligus pacarku' batin Ron tersenyum

"Kau kenapa, Ron?" tanya Hermione yang melihat Ron tersenyum, Ron tidak menjawab Ia hanya menatap wajah Hermione dan menaruh satu tangannya ke pipi lembut Hermione, tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ron?" tanya Hermione lagi, Ron mencium kening Hermione.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ron tersenyum, Hermione tersenyum juga kearahnya.

Harry dan Ginny yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tersenyum, karna senang mereka akhirnya bisa bersama, "_About time, don't you think?_" bisik Ginny ke Harry yang mengganguk setuju dengannya.

* * *

Done guys! Thank you for your support ;) Let me know what you all think about this, minta kritik dan sarannya yah! :*


	5. Chapter 5 Journey to Australia

Chapter 5

AN: Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang udah review ;) Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya, Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: Dan aku kesel karakter ini bukan punya aku, tetapi punya Princess kita tante J.K Rowling ;) Berharap Ron dan Hermione milik aku -_- huhu :D

* * *

**Journey to Australia**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di The Burrow, Hermione terbangun, Ia melihat Ginny yang masih tidur pulas. Hermione melihat kearah jendela dan sinar matahari sudah terlihat jelas disana. Hermione segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan menyikat giginya agar Ia tidak merasa kantuk lagi, setelah itu Hermione pergi ke dapur ingin membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya.

"Pagi, Hermione" Hermione memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut dan melihat Harry sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

Hermione tersenyum, "Pagi, Harry. Kau mau teh?"

"Oh ya, tentu"

Ketika Hermione sudah selesai membuat teh untuk dia berdua, Hermione duduk di meja makan di sebrang Harry.

"Ron mana?" tanya Hermione

"Biasalah, dia belum bangun."

Dan ketika itu juga Ginny turun dari atas, masih terlihat mengantuk, "Pagi, _guys._" katanya

"Pagi, Gin." jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan

Dan seiringnya waktu, satu persatu keluarga Weasley turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, tetapi pikiran Hermione tertuju pada Ron yang belum turun ke bawah, Hermione meminta izinkepada Weasley untuk ke atas mengecek Ron, "Jangan lama-lama yah!" kata Ginny ngeledek, Hermione mengabaikannya dan pergi ke atas.

Dan benar saja, Ron masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, pantas saja Hermione mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tidak ada respon. Hermione duduk di sebelah ranjang Ron menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Ron," bisik Hermione, "Ron ayo bangun, sudah waktu nyasarapan."

Ron menggerang, "Sebentar lagi.. 5 menit lagi…" gumamnya yang masih menutup matanya

"_Come on, Ron._ Nanti kau telat untuk sarapan." Kata Hermione jengkel

Seketika Ron membuka matanya perlahan, mengucek-ngucek matanya memastikan dia benar melihat jelas orang yang berada di ranjangnya, "Hermione?" katanya pelan, "ngapain kamudisini?"

"Membangunkanmu! Ayo cepat yang lain sudah menunggumu dibawah." kata Hermione yang menarik lengan Ron, dan Ron pun duduk diranjangnya dengan malas-malasan,

"Iya, Hermione sebentar... tunggu sampai nyawaku terkumpul" kata Ron menguap, Hermione memutar bola matanya tetapi tersenyum pada waktu yang sama, Hermione melihat Ron yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu sana," kata Hermione

"_Yes, Ma'am."_ Dan segera Ron ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, Hermione membereskan tempat tidur Ron. Beberapa kemudian Ron kembali, lebih terlihat segar dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo cepat kita ke bawah," ajak Hermione menarik lengan Ron

Sesampainya mereka dibawah, Mrs. Weasley sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja, "Ah, Ron, Hermione. Ayo cepat kesini, sebentar lagi makanannya siap." kata Mrs. Weasley tersenyum

Dan segera Ron dan Hermione mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, seperti biasa mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian lama?" tanya Ginny kepada Ron dan Hermione

"Ron yang lama. Susah sekali dibangunkan." jawab Hermione

"Ah masa?" senyum Harry

"Diam, Harry!" singkat Ron, Harry lansung terdiam dan kembali menatap makanannya.

Semua Weasley, Harry dan Hermione sarapan dengan mengobrol dan tertawa, Ron dan Hermione bermain kaki satu sama lain yang bersebelahan di kolong meja makan, Hermione tersenyum kearah Ron yang membalas senyumnya. Sarapan pun selesai, Hermione dan Ginny membantu Mrs. Weasley membereskan sisa kotoran sarapan.

"Hermione, apa kau jadi besok pergi ke Australia dengan Ron?" tanya Mrs. Weasley

"Mmm.. ya, Mrs. Weasley. Tentu," senyum Hermione

"Dengan cara apa kau pergi kesana?"

"Aku pikir dengan cara Muggle, karna kalau pakai Portkey kurasa tidak mungkin."

"Ya, kau benar. Karna Australia itu jauh dari sini," kata Mrs. Weasley yang sedang menaruh piring bersih di tempatnya. Hermione hanya tersenyum. Selesai mereka membersihkan sisa makanan, Hermione dan Ginny berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Apa kau yakin Ron tidak apa-apa dengan cara Muggle itu?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba

"Aku sudah bilang padanya semalam, dan dia bilang tidak masalah. Ya walaupun aku tahu dia pasti merasa aneh nanti,"

Ginny tertawa, "Kuharap besok Ron tidak mempermalukanmu didepan umum."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kau tahu Ron 'kan? Kalau dia tidak nyaman dengan benda Muggle pasti dia uring-uringan tidak jelas."

Hermione tertawa, "Tidak, aku yakin itu." Kata Hermione tersenyum

Esok harinya Hermione sudah bersiap-siap di kamar Ginny untuk pergi ke Australia dengan Ron. Sekarang masih pagi sekali, dan Hermione sudah bilang pada Ron hari ini dia harus bangun pagi-pagi, 'Bisa tidak yah Ron bangun jam segini' kata Hermione dalam hati. Dan saat itu juga ada yang mengetuk pintu,

"Masuk!" jawab Hermione yang sedang menaruh bajunya ke dalam tas manik-maniknya

"Sudah siap?" kata Ron yang nyengir di depan pintu

"Ron!" kata Hermione histeris, "kupikir kau masih tidur."

"Kan aku sudah janji bangun pagi hari ini," Ron masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur sebelah Hermione.

"Ginny dimana?" tanya Ron yang melihat ruangan

"Dibawah dengan Harry,"

"Tumben mereka berdua sudah bangun"

"Ya, katanya mereka mau mengantarkan kita sampai London, sebelum Harry pergi ke Kementrian." jawab Hermione yang masih sibuk dengan tas manik-maniknya. Ron memegang tangannya dan sejenak Hermione berhenti dan melihat ke arah Ron, Ron tersenyum wajah Hermione memerah bagaikan Kepiting rebus yang baru saja matang.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione yang masih merona di pipinya. Ron menyentuh pipi kanan Hermione dengan tangan yang lainnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. aku hanya kangen saja sama kamu," kataRon manis

Hermione benar-benar memerah, jantungnya benar-benar berdebar cepat, "Aku juga kangen sama kamu."

"Oi!" Ron dan Hermione kaget, melihat kearah pintu dan melihat Ginny berdiri disana dengan tangannya ditaruh di pinggannya, "kita sudah menunggulama dibawah, tetapi kalian malah pacaran disini!" katanya sinis

"Apaan sih, Gin! Ganggu saja kau." Kata Ron lebih sinis. Ginny ingin protes tetatpi segera Hermione memotongnya,

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Weasley lainnya, mereka ber-Apparate ke London. Sesampainya mereka disana,mereka menunggu jadwal penerbangan London-Australia.

"Kau kenapa, Ron?" tanya Hermione memegang lengan Ron

"Erhh..T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Ron tersenyum

"Apa kau takut, Ron naik pesawat?" tanya Harry ngeledek

"T-tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku terbang tidak memakai sapu terbang. Itu aneh sekali,"

"Tenang saja, Ron kau akan baik-baik saja" kata Hermione mencoba menenangkannya. Ron tersenyum singkat kepadanya. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk Ron dan Hermione masuk ke pesawat.

"Kalian hati-hati yah," kata Ginny memeluk Hermione lalu Ron, "jaga Hermione, Ron!" menepuk lengan Ron, Hermione tertawa.

"Iya, iya.." gumam Ron

"Cepat pulang sebisa kalian ya!" kata Harry memeluk Hermione

"Hey! Jangan lama-lama dong meluknya," kata Ron tetapi tersenyum, Hermione tersenyum dan Harry tertawa.

"Iya sorry, _mate._ Jaga Hermione yah. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa saat kau kembali," kata Harry yang sekarang memeluk Ron singkat.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Ron bergairah

Saat itu juga Ron dan Hermione menuju pesawat, "_Bye, Guys!_" kata Hermione

"_Bye, Hermione! Ron!_" jawab Hary dan Ginny

Sesaat Ron dan Hermione memasuki pesawat, mereka mencari tempat duduk. Hermione duduk didekat jendela pesawat dengan Ron yang disebelahnya.

"Hermione, ini aman 'kan?" tanya Ron yang aga aneh melihat dalam pesawat

"Iya, tenang saja. Lagi pula kalau kita jatuh kita punya tongkat 'kan?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Kau benar," jawab Ron aga tenang

Karna perjalan anantara London-Australia jauh, Ron dan Hermione menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol, ciuman dan tertawa. Dan sejenak Hermione mengantuk, Ia tidur dibahu Ron, Ron hanya tersenyum dan membuat Hermione lebih dekat dengannya, dengan lengan yang melingkar di bahu Hermione. Ron mengelus rambut keriting Hermione dan menciumnya. Hermione tersenyum tetapi masih menutup matanya, dan saat itu juga Hermione memeluk Ron erat di dalam tidurnya. Ron hanya tersenyum dan terus mengelus-ngelus rambut keriting Hermione.

* * *

AN: Wah selesai juga chapter ini :D Next? Please Read and Review! :) Dan siapa tau aja ada yang mau add aku di facebook nih : Veny RoMione Shipper dan siapa tau aja ada yang mau follow twitter aku disini bisa : venyJessy_JS saran, kritik atau pengen ngobrol bisa langsung ke situ yah, thanks! xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 Mr and Mrs Granger

Chapter 6

AN: Well ini dia chapter 5, maaf ya kalau kelamaan xx dan maaf kalau ada typo yah -_- Dan siapa tau aja ada yang mau add aku di facebook nih : Veny RoMione Shipper dan siapa tau aja ada yang mau follow twitter aku disini bisa : venyJessy_JS saran, kritik atau pengen ngobrol bisa langsung ke situ yah, thanks! xxxxx

Disclaimer: Aku cinta mati sama Ron dan Hermione, dan aku benci bilang ini... Ron dan Hermione bukan milikku, ini milik tante JK. Rowling :) xx

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Granger**

"Jadi ini yang namanya Australia?" kata Ron saat mereka sampai di kota indah yang bernama Australia. Mereka sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mereka sedang jalan menyulusuri orang-orang yang ramai di kota itu.

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione sesaat mereka sedang menuju tujuan mereka ke rumah Mr dan Mrs. Willkins. Saat Hermione menghapus memori orang tuanya, Ia menjadikan Mr dan Mrs. Granger menjadi Mr dan Mrs. Wilkins.

"Bagus. Tetapi tetap saja bagusan kota kita di London." Senyum Ron

"Iya tentu saja, Ron." Jawab Hermione tersenyum singkat, tiba-tiba ada yang menganjal di benak Hermione. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa mereka akan marah kepadaku?, pikir Hermione dalam hati. Dia senang akan berjumpa lagi dengan orang tuanya, tetapi Hermione tidak tau apakah orang tuanya akan memarahinya setelah Hermione mengembalikan memori mereka.

"Hermione?" kata Ron yang menatap Hermione, membuyarkan semua pikiran Hermione

"Uh-uh ya?"

"Kamu kenapa?" kata Ron yang sekarang berhenti berjalan

"Tidak, Ron aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…aku memikirkan orang tuaku. Apa menurutmu mereka akan marah padaku setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada mereka?" tanya Hermione dengan suara cemas

Ron menaruh satu lengannya di bahu Hermione, "Aku pikir tidak, Hermione. Yah walaupun kalau mereka akan marah aku yakin mereka bangga sama kamu. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan marah sama kamu, kamu melakukan hal yang paling berani. Kau ingin melindungi orang tuamu, Hermione dan aku rasa mereka tidak mungkin marah sama kamu."

Hermione menatap Ron dan mengambil bernapas dalam-dalam, "Aku harap seperti itu." Kata Hermione memberi senyum kecil kepadanya.

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkannya yah. Ayo lebih baik kita kesana," ajak Ron, Hermione mengangguk dan memegang tangan Ron

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah-rumah yang berjejeran di kota Australia, Hermione mengetuk salah satu rumah tersebut. Dan seseorang didalam menjawabnya, seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam.

"Hello?" kata wanita berambut hitam tersebut, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eumm..apakah ini rumah dari Wendell dan Monica Wilkins?" kata Hermione ragu-ragu

"Oh maaf sayang sekali bukan." jawab wanita berambut hitam tersebut aga kecewa,

"Oh begitu, terima kasih" senyum Hermione pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut, dan berjalan menuju Ron yang sedang menunggu di tidak jauh dari situ.

"Bukan itu," kata Hermione sedih Ron segera memeluknya, Hermione terisak di pelukan Ron

"Shh..sudahlah, Hermione. Kita pasti akan menemukan orang tuamu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, shh.." kata Ron yang mengelus bahu Hermione. Hermione menatap wajah Ron dengan air mata yang masih berada di matanya, Ron menghapus air mata itu, "semua akan baik-baik saja." katanya berbisik ke Hermione, Hermione tersenyum tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Benar kata Ron semua akan baik-baik saja, pikir Hermione.

Mereka sudah mencari-cari hampir di semua rumah, Hermione menghela nafas dan menundukkan wajahnya menatap kosong ke tanah. Ron memeluknya dengan erat, "Masih ada beberapa rumah lagi yang belum kita kunjungi, jangan khawatir." kata Ron mencoba menenangkannya

"Apa menerutmu mereka sudah pindah tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tanya Hermione yang menghapus beberapa air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Ron menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Hermione, menghapus air mata Hermione dengan lembut, "Kita harap tidak. Kita coba dulu saja, jangan menyerah, oke?" Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, Ron." Ron tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya

"Ayo kita coba sebelah sana," Ron mengandeng tangan Hermione

Ron tetap memeluk Hermione saat Ia sedang mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dengan sebelah lengannya, belum ada jawaban dan Ron pun mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi dengan sabar.

"Iya tunggu sebentar," jawab seseorang didalam, Ron melihat Hermione dan tersenyum kepadanya dan dibalas olehnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka Ron dan Hermione bisa melihat wanita memiliki rambut coklat yang diikat, dan mata coklatnya juga sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap wanita itu dengan perasaan senang dan tanpa Hermione sadari Ia meneteskan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dan inilah dia, orang yang selama ini Hermione rindukan.

"Hello..Kalian siapa? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" Hermione aga tersentak 'Kalian siapa?' jelas saja wanita ini tidak tau siapa mereka, Hermione belum menghapus memori mereka.

"Siapa, sayang?" kata seseorang didalam yang bisa dikenal adalah suami dari wanita ini. Dan sesaat kemudian pria ini datang ke depan pintu dan tersenyum dengan kedua anak muda yang tadi mengetuk pintu rumahnya, "hello..ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya pada kedua remaja itu.

"Eumm…ya. A-apakah benar kalian adalah Wendell dan Monica Wilkins?" tanya Ron

"Oh iya benar, ada perlu apa, Nak?" jawab wanita yang sudah dikenal dengan Monica Wilkins ini.

Hermione terisak menatap ke bawah kakinya, Ia belum bisa melihat mata orang tuanya yang bahkan sekarang tidak mengenal dirinya. Hermione bisa merasakan Ron mengelus-ngelus bahunya,

"Bolehkah kita masuk? Emm..maksudku bukannya aku lancang ta—"

"Oh tentu saja anak muda, silahkan ayo." Kata Wendell memotong pembicaraan Ron, kedua Wilkins sudah masuk, sementara itu Ron dan Hermione masih didepan pintu.

"Hermione kita sudah menemukan orang tuamu. Kau siap untuk ini?" tanya Ron menatap wajah Hermione

"Aku t-tidak tau, Ron. A-aku i-ingin se-sekali memeluk mereka, tetapi aku takut karna mereka tidak mengenaliku."

"Ayolah, Hermione kita sudah menemukan mereka, tinggal satu langkah lagi agar mereka bisa mengenal kau lagi."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan menatap Ron, "Ayo"

Saat Ron dan Hermione memasuki rumah itu, Mr dan Mrs. Wilkins sedang berada didapur. Sesaat Hermione melihat Ron yang mengangguk singkat memberi kode kepadanya, Hermione segera mengambil tongkat dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya pada Wendell dan Monica Wilkins. Dan sesaat itu juga tatapan Wendell dan Monica terlihat kosong, mereka aga terlihat linglung pada saat itu. Hermione yang sudah sadar kalau mantra tersebut berhasil, dengan ragu-ragu Hermione mendekati kedua Wilkins itu.

"D-dad? M-mom?" panggil Hermione, kedua Wilkins itu berbalik perlahan dan sadar siapa yang memanggil mereka.

"HERMIONE!" mereka langsung memeluk Hermione dan Hermione membalasnya dengan hati senang, dan Hermione bisa merasakan air mata kebahagian jatuh di pipinya, "apa kabarmu? Aku merasa sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu, sayang." kata wanita yang kini dikenal dengan Jean Granger tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mum." mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, "aku sangat merindukan kalian." tangis Hermione tetapi tersenyum dengan waktu yang sama

"Oh sudahlah, sayang jangan menangis lagi. Kami juga sangat merindukanmu." senyum Jean yang sedang menghapus air mata di wajah anak perempuannya.

Hermione teringat Ron dan melihat ruangan Ia sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, "Ron apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kemarilah." senyum Hermione, dan Ron pun jalan kearahnya, "Mum, Dad aku yakin kalian tidak lupa 'kan dengan Ron?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Ron kemarilah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu," kata Mrs Granger dan memeluk Ron, "kau sudah sangat besar dan tampan sekarang, Ron." senyum Mrs Granger, Ron memerah

"Terima kasih, Mrs Granger." Ron menuju pria yang sedang berdiri disebelah Hermione yang sudah dikenal dengan Robby Granger, Ron tersenyum kepadanya dan bersalaman dengannya, "senang bertemu denganmu, Mr Granger."

"Aku juga, Ron. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang." Kata Mr Granger tersenyum singkat padanya, dan terus menatapnya, "dimana teman kamu satu lagi. Harry?" tanyanya kepada Hermione

"Dia tidak ikut, Dad." Jawab Hermione yang wajahnya aga memerah, Mr Granger mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap Ron sekali lagi, Ron merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Mr Granger kepadanya, maka Ron mencoba melihat kesesuatu tempat tidak ingin menatap mata Mr Granger yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Mrs Granger semua mata terarah kepadanya, "dimana kita? Ini bukan rumah kita 'kan?"

Hermione tersentak, teringat bahwa mereka memang masih di Australia, "I-iya, Mum ini bukan rumah kita"

"Lalu ini rumah siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak tau rumah siapa ini." Kata Mr Granger melihat dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian, Mum, Dad." Kata Hermione menunduk

"Dan apa itu? Apakah kau tau rumah siapa ini?" tanya Mr Granger

"Tidak, aku juga tidak tau rumah siapa ini."

"Lalu kamu mau mengatakan apa, sayang?" tanya Mrs Granger lembut

Hermione melihat Ron dan Ron hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Hermione menghela nafas, "sebenarnya kita sedang berada di Australia."

"Apa? Australia? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mr Granger aga kencang

"Robby tenang sebentar, biarkan Hermione menjelaskannya," kata Mrs Granger menenangkan suaminya, Mrs Granger lebih bisa mengerti kurasa, pikir Ron.

Hermione mencerikan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya dengan bantuan Ron tentu saja, Mr Granger awalnya benar-benar marah. Tetapi saat Hermione menjelaskan mengapa dia harus melakukan itu karna untuk menyelamatkan mereka,

"—itu hal yang sangat berani yang pernah kudengar,Mr Granger. Dan aku harap kau mengerti, Hermione benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan kalian karna Hermione sangat menyanyangi kalian." Jelas Ron kepada Mr Granger. Mr Granger menghela nafas dan menatap Hermione yang sedang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu," kata Mr Granger yang segera memeluk anak sulungnya dengan erat, "itu perbuatan yang sangat bodoh. Tetapi aku tau kau ingin menyelamatkan kami."

"Maafkan aku juga, Dad. A-aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada waktu itu, tolong maafkan aku." Isak Hermione dipelukan Ayahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi," senyum Mr Granger menghapus air mata di wajah Hermione.

Ron yang melihat ini tersenyum bahagia, Ia sangat bahagia melihat hubungan Hermione dengan Ayahnya. Ron melihat kearah Mrs Granger yang sedang jalan kearahnya dan memeluknya, "terima kasih, Ron. Kau sudah menjaga Hermione untuk kami. Dan membuat Robby mengerti,"

"Sama-sama, Mrs Granger." Jawab Ron senyum, Mrs Granger tersenyum kearahnya,

"Kau sangat menyayangi Hermione, aku bisa lihat dari cari kau memandanngnya."

Ron memerah dan tersenyum, "tentu saja, Mrs Granger"

"Ron" panggil Mr Granger. Ron melihatnya, "kemarilah"

Ron berjalan menuju Mr Granger, "Iya, Mr Granger. Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih." Katanya Mr Granger yang sedang memeluk Hermione disebelahnya, Hermione tersenyum ke Ron

"Sama-sama, Mr Granger." Senyum Ron

Mr Granger pergi menuju Mrs Granger di dapur meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione sendiri di ruang tamu, sesegera Hermione memeluk Ron antusias,

"Geezz, Hermione aku tidak bisa bernafas" kata Ron

"Sorry," ucap Hermione melepaskan Ron, "aku senang, Ron. Aku kembali lagi dengan orang tuaku." Senyum Hermione dan memeluk Ron lagi.

"Iya iya aku juga senang sekali melihat kau seperti ini," kata Ron memeluk Hermione juga, Ron menaruh jarinya ke dagu Hermione dan mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Ron" kata Hermione saat mereka melepas satu sama lain, "terima kasih kau mau menemaniku."

Ron hanya tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Hermione, menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya, Hermione sekali lagi memeluk Ron dan berbisik, "I love you."

"I love you too." bisik Ron memeluknya dengan erat

* * *

AN: Read and Review :* salam dari anak ngga gaul: Veny Granger Weasley :D


	7. Chapter 7 Back To London

Chapter 7

AN: Well ternyata yg kemarin itu chapter 6 -_- maaf sepertinya saya masih ngantuk pas nulis itu chapter 5 :D Oh iya btw baca juga dong fanfic saya yg "Together" blm ada yg review *nangis* disitu ada typo pas Disclaimernya -_- hadehh mau diubah tapi ribet lagi, maaf yah *labil*

Hahaha dari pada kelamaan ngomong mulu lanjut yah ke cerita? Ini dia chapter ke 7. Read and Review please ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aku bukan yang punya karakter ini semua -_- ini hanya milik J.K Rowling :D xx

* * *

**Back To London**

Di pagi hari yang cerah Australia Ron terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, karna kemarin sudah sore jadi mereka: Grangers dan Ron Weasley memutuskan untuk tinggal dulu di Australia. Ron bangun dan menatap jendela yang cerah dengan cahaya matahari pagi di luar, Ron menguap dan tidak bisa membayangkan Ia bisa bangun pagi.

Sementara di bawah Mrs Granger dan Hermione sudah ada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua, Mrs Granger sedang memotong-motong sayuran sedangkan Hermione sedang menyiapkan pring-piring ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ron, Hermione?" tanya Mrs Granger tersenyum

Hermione memerah, "Eumm..baik-baik saja, Mum." jawab Hermione tersenyum

"Sepertinya Ron sangat perduli denganmu yah," kata Mrs Granger menatap Hermione, "kau dengan Ron ada sesuatu yah?"

"Mum..jangan menggodaku.." kata Hermione menunduk menatap piring-piring

Mrs Granger tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tidak menggodamu, Hermione. Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu" Mrs Granger berjalan menuju Hermione dan Hermione menatap wajah Mrs Granger, "apa kau dengan Ron pacaran?"

Hermione benar-benar memerah sekarang, tidak tau kenapa Ia lebih malu membicarakan hubungannya dengan Ron kepada orang tuanya dari pada bercerita dengan Harry ataupun Ginny,

"I-iya, Mum" senyum Hermione malu-malu ke arah Mrs Granger

"Akhirnya!" jawab Mrs Granger antusias, "sudah berapa lama kalian berdua bersahabat?"

"Kurang lebih tujuh tahun" jawab Hermione

"Kenapa sangat lama untuk kalian bersama?" ledek Mrs Granger tersenyum

"Ayolah, Mum. Kau 'kan tau Ron bagaimana, aku sudah cerita padamu tahun kemarin 'kan? Waktu Ron pacaran dengan gadis lain,"

"Akhirnya Ron sadar juga yah bahwa dia hanya mencintaimu" senyum Mrs Granger, "kalian selalu bertengkar, itu yang kamu ceritakan kepadaku beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang kau pacaran dengannya."

"Mum sudahlah," kata Hermione masih memerah, "aku memang sudah suka dengannya lama sebelum dia menyadarinya."

"Iya aku tau" jawab Mrs Granger yang masih tersenyum

"Kau tau? Bagaimana? Aku kan tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukainya waktu aku masih kecil."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Saat kau berbicara tentang Ron itu sangat berbeda saat kau membicarakan Harry. Walaupun kau sering kesal pada Ron tapi cara bicara kamu tentang dia membuat aku sadar kalau kau menyukainya walaupun kalian sering sekali bertengkar." senyum Mrs Granger

"Kau sudah menyadari kalau aku menyukai Ron saat aku masih kecil, Mum?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya

"Tentu saja. Dan saat akhir tahun ke empatmu kau cerita tentang pertengkaran kau dengan Ron karna cowo dari Bulgaria yang bernama Viktor Krum ya?" tanya Mrs Granger dan Hermione mengangguk, "dan itu membuat aku makin yakin kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat."

Hermione tersenyum dan memeluk Mrs Granger, "Aku senang aku bersama Ron sekarang, Mum. Kau tau aku sangat menyayanginya, mungkin juga aku mencintainya" Mrs Granger mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Hermione, "perasaan itu bertumbuh besar saat Ron bersamaku di tahun-tahun yang lalu, aku juga tidak tau kenapa kita butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bersama."

Mrs Granger mengelus rambut keriting Hermione dengan lembut, dan yang pernah mengelus rambut Hermione hanya Ayahnya, Ibunya dan Ron tidak boleh siapapun, hanya mereka bertiga yang boleh, pikir Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku senang jika kau senang, sayang." kata Mrs Granger tersenyum, "sebaiknya kau panggil Ron di atas, kurasa dia sedang memimpikanmu."

"Mum.." Mrs Granger tertawa, "baiklah aku akan memanggilnya" Hermione mencium pipi Mrs Granger dan pergi ke atas memanggil Ron

Sesaat Hermione sampai di depan kamar Ron dia langsung mengetuk pintu, "Ron?" panggilnya

"Iya" jawab Ron dari dalam, Hermione tersenyum mendengar suara cowo yang di cintainya itu, pintu pun terbuka Hermione bisa melihat Ron yang berdiri disana dengan rambut yang masih berantakan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi tersenyum

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Ya tentu saja aku bisa,"

Hermione tertawa dan mengecup pipinya, "Uhh, Ron baumu buruk sekali, kau belum mandi ya?"

"Sudah ko" jawab Ron

"Kapan? Aku tidak melihatmu mandi kemarin"

"Waktu aku mau pergi menemanimu ke sini, saat kita masih di The Burrow."

Hermione memukul sebelah lengannya, "Itu sudah kemarin, bodoh."

"Itu sama saja, Hermione. Aku sudah mandi, tapi kemarin pagi." jawab Ron nyengir

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana, Mum dan aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah"

Ron menggerang malas-malasan, "Nanti saja ya, 'Mione. Aku masih—"

"Sekarang, Ron!" kata Hermione aga keras

Ron tersentak melihat Hermione yang sedang melotot ke arahnya, "I-iya, Hermione. Piss." kata Ron yang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, Hermione tersenyum saat Ron pergi dan membereskan tempat tidur yang di tiduri Ron semalam.

Hermione turun kembali ke bawah dan sudah melihat Ayahnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan, Mr Granger melihat Hermione dan tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Hermione."

"Pagi, Dad" senyum Hermione

"Dimana, Ron? Dia belum bangun?" tanya Mr Granger yang sedang memegang Koran di tangannya

"Sudah, Dad dia sedang mandi" Mr Granger mengangguk dan Hermione mengambil tempat duduk didepan Mr dan Mrs Granger

"Kurasa Ron itu anak yang baik." Kata Mr Granger yang sedang membaca Koran tidak melihat mata Hermione.

"Iya memang," jawab Hermione mengambil teh dari meja untuk menutupi wajah merahnya, dan Ron pun turun dengan rambut merahnya yang masih basah, Hermione melihatnya dan tersenyum, Dia terlihat lebih tampan saat rambut merahnya itu basah, pikir Hermione dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, Ron" kata Mrs Granger, "sini kita sarapan bersama."

"Maaf menunggu lama, Mr dan Mrs Granger" kata Ron yang duduk disebelah Hermione

"Oh tidak, Ron lagi pula telur ini juga baru saja matang," jawab Mrs Granger tersenyum

Ron tersenyum juga, melihat ke arah Hermione yang juga tersenyum, sesaat mereka selesai sarapan Mr Granger berrtanya, "Kapan kita sebaiknya pergi ke London? Aku sudah sangat merindukan rumahku"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam saja, Dad? Jadi kita sampai London pagi-pagi." Kata Hermione

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jean?" tanya Mr Granger kepada Istrinya

"Kedengaran bagus, aku juga sudah rindu dengan kota London. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak suka tinggal di sini," jawab Mrs Granger, "bagaimana menurutmu, Ron?"

Ron menatap Mrs Granger dan semua mata tertuju padanya, "Aku pikir juga kedengaran bagus, Mrs Granger." semua Granger tertawa mendengar jawaban Ron, walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang lucu, tetapi Ron juga ikut tertawa dengan mereka.

Grangers dan Ron sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, Mr Granger sedang membaca Koran Australia, Mrs Granger sedang membaca buku memasak di sebelah Mr Granger, dan Ron dan Hermione sedang menonton acara TV di sofa.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Tellyphone?" tanya Ron kepada Hermione saat dia melihat salah satu Aktor tersebut memegang sesuatu yang pernah Ron tau.

Hermione tertawa, "Bukan Tellyphone, Ron tetapi Telephone"

"Ya aku bilang seperti itu,"

"Tidak. Kau bilangnya Tellyphone bukan Telephone" kata Hermione memutar bola matanya

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Sudah lupakan saja!" kata Hermione jengkel, "tetapi yang di pegang dia bukan Telephone, tapi Handphone."

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Ron melihat ke arahnya

"Kalau Telephone biasanya hanya ada dirumah, jadi tidak bisa di bawa kemana-mana. Tetapi kalau Handphone seperti itu bentuknya kecil dan bisa di bawa kemana saja." Jelas Hermione yang masih melihat TV

"Oh. Apa kau punya benda seperti itu?" tanya Ron yang kembali melihat acara TV

"Telephone atau Handphone?"

"Hunphone"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Bukan Hunphone tapi Handphone. H-A-N-D bukan H-U-N."

"Kau tadi bilang seperti itu" jawab Ron melihatnya

"Tidak! Aku bilangnya Handphone!" jawab Hermione

"Iya iya, jadi apakah kau punya keduanya?"

"Di rumah aku hanya punya Tellphone" jawab Hermione menonton acara TV yang sedang berlari-larian di kejar Polisi

"Kau tidak punya Handphone?" kata Ron yang masih menatap Hermione, tetapi sepertinya Hermione tidak memperhatikannya, Hermione sedang serius menonton TV, Ron menghela nafas, "Hermione"

"Uh ya? Kau tadi bicara apa, Ron?" kata Hermione menatap wajahnya Ron

"Aku bilang, kau tidak punya Handphone?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak begitu membutuhkannya," kata Hermione yang masih menatap Ron

Ron tersenyum, Hermione mendelik ke arah Ron, "kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa." bisik Ron, mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain, acara TV di depan mereka terabaikan begitu saja. Ron menunduk ke arah Hermione dan saat itu juga bibir mereka bertemu, satu atau dua kali ciuman Hermione melepaskannya.

"Jangan disini, Ron. Ada orang tuaku disana,"

"Oh ya, maaf" kata Ron yang sekarang kupingnya merah semerah rambutnya, Hermione tersenyum

"Sebaiknya kita menyiapkan barang-barang untuk nanti malam" ajak Hermione dan Ron pun mengangguk setuju.

Tidak terasa sekarang waktunya mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan Australia, mereka pergi ke Airport bersama dan mereka sudah memesan tiket untuk tujuan Australia-London. Mereka sedang menunggu jadwal mereka di tempat tunggu, tempat duduk Mr dan Mrs Granger dan Ron dan Hermione berbeda tetapi bersebelahan. Ron dan Hermione duduk berdekatan seperti biasa.

"Jujur aku tidak nyaman pergi dengan pesawat ini, ini lebih buruk dari pada pertama kalinya aku ber-Apparate." Kata Ron menyenderkan tubuhnnya ke tempat duduk

"Kau bisa tidur selama pesawat berangkat, jadi tidak begitu terasa" kata Hermione mengambil salah satu bukunya dalam tasnya

"Iya kau benar. Mungkin itu membantu, aku rindu London."

"Aku juga" senyum Hermione

Dan inilah saatnya mereka pergi ke dalam pesawat, Ron dan Hermione duduk di belakang Mr dan Mrs Granger. Hermione melanjutkan membacanya yang tertunda tadi, Ron hanya duduk menatap sekitarnya dan menghela nafas bersandar di tempat duduknya. Ron menatap Hermione yang sedang serius membaca, Hermione sangat cantik saat dia serius seperti itu, pikir Ron.

"Ron?" panggil Mrs Granger dari depan dan menatapnya dengan kepalanya saja membuyarkan pikiran Ron, "kau mau permen?"

"Tidak terima kasih, Mrs Granger" senyum Ron

"Kau, Hermione?" tanya Mrs Granger

Hermione melihat Mrs Granger dan tersenyum, "Tidak, Mum terima kasih"

"Baiklah" kata Mrs Granger yang kembali duduk di tempat duduknya

Beberapa saat Hermione membaca, dia mengehela menaruh bukunya kembali ke tas dan melihat Ron yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Ada apa? Kurasa kau belum selesai membacanya" tanya Ron

"Memang. Tapi aku merasa ngantuk" kata Hermione menguap

"Kau? Mengantuk saat sedang membaca buku? Tidak mungkin."

Hermione memukul pelan ke bahu Ron dan menaruh kepalanya di bahunya, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengantuk? Aku 'kan juga bisa lelah"

Ron tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya, "Tentu saja boleh, aku hanya bercanda"

Hermione tersenyum, "Iya aku tau"

Sesaat mereka tidur di pelukan satu sama lain, Mr dan Mrs Granger melihat mereka berdua, "Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya 'kan?" kata Mrs Granger ke suaminya yang mengangguk

"Hermione selalu merasa bahagia saat dia didekat Ron," kata Mr Granger yang kembali duduk di posisi sebelumnya, "apakah kau pikir Ron menyayangi Hermione sama dengan bagaimana Hermione menyayanginya?"

"Iya tentu saja," jawab Mrs Granger yang juga duduk seperti semula, "Ron sangat menyayangi Hermione."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karna Ron dan Hermione sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun. Di dalam persahabatan mereka tersembunyi cinta. Dan sekarang mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari keberadaan cinta itu."

"Waw..aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat mengetahui hubungan Ron dan Hermione."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Hermione selalu cerita tentang Ron sebenarnya,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Mr Granger

"Yes. Seperti pembicaraan antara anak dan ibunya" senyum Mrs Granger

"Mudah-mudahan saja Ron tidak menyakiti Hermione" kata Mr Granger, "dia akan berhadapan denganku kalau dia benari menyakiti anak perempuanku satu-satunya."

"Tidak akan." senyum Mrs Granger sekali lagi

* * *

AN: Horee! ^_^ *tepuktangan* Gimana? Suka? Ngga suka? Please Review :* Thanks and see you! xx


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to London

Chapter 8

AN: Seperti yang saya janjikan, saya akan mempublish chapter ini :D Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata yah ;)

Disclaimer: Karakter yang disini semua milik tante J.K Rowling ;) xx

* * *

**Welcome to London**

"Ron kau ingin langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Mr Granger sesaat mereka sedang mengambil barang-barang mereka dari pesawat, mereka sudah sampai di kota London dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi dari Airport.

"Lebih baik kau kerumah kita saja dulu, Ron." Kata Mrs Granger dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Emm.." ucap Ron yang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "..boleh. Jika itu tidak merepotkan kalian,"

"Oh tidak sama sekali, Ron" jawab Mrs Granger, Ia melihat ke arah suaminya, "ya 'kan, Robby?"

"Oh ya tentu." Jawab Mr Granger

Hermione tersenyum, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke The Burrow besok saja, kau istirahat malam ini dirumahku."

Ron mengangguk, dan mereka keluar dari Airport, sesaat mereka sudah diluar, Ron bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka hanya berdiri disini.

"Memangnya kita disini ngapain sih?" tanya Ron ke Hermione berbisik

Hermione tersenyum, "Kita sedang menunngu Taksi, Ron?"

"Apa?" tanya Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Taksi. Kita akan naik Taksi ke rumahku."

"Benda apa lagi itu?"

Hermione menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Ron, "Taksi sama dengan mobil biasa, Ron. Tetapi jika kita menaikinya kita harus membayar, dan supirnya akan mengantarkan kita sesuai tujuan kita."

"Oh.." angguk Ron memgerti

Dan tidak lama kemudian Taksi pun datang, Mr Granger duduk didepan samping supir, dan Mrs Granger, Ron dan Hermione duduk di belakang. Saat perjalan menuju ke rumah Grangers mereka hanya terdiam di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hermione memegang tangan kanan Ron dan tersenyum padanya, Ron pun membalas senyumannya. Sepertinya Mrs Granger tidak melihat bahwa anak perempuannya sedang berpegangan tangan dengan pacarnya, karna Mrs Granger sedang melihat pemandang dari kaca disebelah kanannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tujuan, Mr Granger membayar Taksi dan membimbing Istri, Anak dan Pacar anaknya masuk kerumahnya. Sesaat Mr Granger merogoh kunci dan mengambilnya, Ron bertanya pada Hermione.

"Itu apa yang di pegang oleh Ayahmu?" sesaat Ron dan Hermione ada di belakang Mr dan Mrs Granger

"Itu kunci, Ron."

"Apa kegunaan benda itu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi," tidak lama Hermione berbicara, pintu pun sudah terbuka, segera Mr dan Mrs Granger masuk,

"Jadi itu kegunaannya? Hanya untuk membuka pintu?" tanya Ron

"Iya memang itu kegunaan kunci," kata Hermione memutar bola matanya

"Memangnya tidak bisa membuka pintu tanpa benda itu?" tanya Ron penasaran

"Tentu saja bisa. Karna kita sedang tidak berada dirumah makannya rumah ini dikunci, kalau disini ada kuncinya. Kalau di dunia sihir kan tidak ada kunci, kita hanya membukanya dengan menglapalkan mantra." Jelas Hermione yang segera masuk ke dalam, Ron mengangguk diam ditempatnya, "ayo, Ron kita masuk."

Ron mengikuti Hermione di belakangnya, dan Ia bisa mendengar Hermione menghela napas, "Ada apa?" tanya Ron

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sangat merindukan rumah ini," senyum Hermione ke Ron,

"Hermione! Ron! Ayo kesini, aku sudah membuat secangkir teh untuk kalian!" teriak Mrs Granger dari dapur

"Iya, Mum!" jawab Hermione, "aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dulu di atas, nanti kami akan kesitu!"

"Ayo," ajak Hermione yang mengandeng tangan Ron ke atas

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ron

"Ke kamarku. Kau tidak ingin melihat kamarku?"

"O-oh, ya"

Ron dan Hermione pun sampai di depan kamar Hermione, secara perlahan Hermione pun membuka kamarnya. Hermione tersenyum melihat seisi ruangan tidak ada yang berubah semenjak ia tinggal hampir setahun.

"Jadi ini kamarmu?" tanya Ron melihat ruangan yang tertata rapih, buku-buku dan seisinya terlihat sangat rapih.

"Iya" jawab Hermione yang menaruh tasnya di tempat tidurnya dan duduk di situ.

Di meja belajar Hermione tersusun buku-buku rapih, Ron melihatnya dan matanya terarah pada bingkai yang berisi poto anak kecil yang memiliki rambut coklat lebat, mempunyai mata coklat yang indah dan sedang tersenyum ke kamera. Ron tersenyum melihat poto tersebut, Hermione melihat ke arah Ron yang sedang melihat poto dirinya semasa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Hermione aga malu

"Ini kau 'kan, Hermione?"

Hermione memerah dan mengangguk, "kau sangat lucu disini" senyum Ron yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione melihat poto tersebut, "aku rasa itu memalukan sekali. Aku terlihat…aneh"

Ron memegang tangan Hermione ke dengkulnya, "Sama sekali tidak, Hermione. Kau terlihat lucu dan imut disitu." Senyum Ron, Hermione membalasnya dengan bahagia.

"Kau tau? Aku baru pertama kali membawa seorang cowo ke kamarku. Dan itu adalah kau." Kata Hermione tersenyum

"Benarkah? Yah berita bagus untukku." Jawab Ron memeluknya, "ngomong-ngomong itu semua bukumu, Hermione?"

"Iya tentu, aku sudah membaca semua buku-buku itu."

"Semua?" tanya Ron tidak percaya

"Iya" jawab Hermione tersenyum, "memangnya kenapa? Aku sering merasa bosan, ya makannya aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca. Aku sangat suka membaca."

Ron tersenyum, Hermione melihat Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, "apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau itu?" kata Ron mencium pipi Hermione, Hermione tersenyum mengangguk

"Hermione! Ron! Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" teriak Mrs Granger dari bawah

"Iya, Mum kami akan kesana!" jawab Hermione, "ayo kebawah." Senyum Hermione memegang lengan Ron

Sesampainya mereka di dapur, Mrs Granger melihat mereka berjalan ke meja makan, "Disana teh kalian, aku harap tehnya masih panas," senyum Mrs Granger

Ron dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan di meja makan, "Kau ingin makan apa, Ron? aku bisa membelinya di luar" tanya Mrs Granger kepadanya

"Aku saja, Mum yang membelinya." Kata Hermione

"Oh baiklah. Dan beberapa snek untuk cemilan ya, Sayang. Kau bisa membelinya di super market di sana, dan ambil uangnya di kamarku."

"Baik, Mum" jawab Hermione dan sesegera ia pergi ke kamar Ibu dan Ayahnya, beberapa menit kemudian Hermione kembali dan segera beranjak pergi, "ayo, Ron"

"Uh-huh? Oh ya," jawab Ron mengikuti Hermione dari belakang, saat mereka diluar Ron bertanya ke Hermione, "tadi Ibumu bilang kita ingin pergi kemana untuk membeli snek?"

"Supermarket." Ucap Hermione yang memasuki mobil Ayahnya duduk di tempat menyetir, "itu tempat makanan, Ron. aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Kau bisa menyetir?" kata Ron mendelik ke Hermione tetapi duduk di depan sebelah Hermione

"Iya, tetapi aku hanya berani di daerah sini saja. Aku belum berani membawanya jauh-jauh." Jawab Hermione tersenyum dan menyalakan mesin mobil, Ron masih memasang wajah tidak percayanya ke arah Hermione, "ada apa, Ron?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya kalau kau bisa menyetir, aku kira kau menghabiskan semua waktumu hanya untuk membaca buku-bukumu itu." Kata Ron tersenyum

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Tidak juga. Dad yang ingin mengajarkanku, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mau."

"Sungguh?"

"Hh-mm"

Mereka sudah sampai di supermarket, Hermione memakirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu dan keluar mobil dan menguncinya, Hermione mengandeng tangan Ron membimbingnya pergi ke dalam supermarket, saat mereka masuk di supermarket mata Ron membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Apa disini makanan semua?" tanya Ron melihat seluruh ruangan

Hermione tertawa, "Apa kau suka tempat ini?"

"Suka?! Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya!" kata Ron histeris

Hermione hanya tertawa dan mereka mencari makanan apa yang ingin mereka beli, sesaat Ron melihat makanan yang menurutnya belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, dia bertanya ke Hermione.

"Uh-uh Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak mengerti semua makanan yang berada disini. Apa ini semua bisa di makan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Ron."

Hermione membeli beberapa cemilan dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya dengan Ron berada di sampingnya yang masih melihat aneh ruangan di sekitarnya. Hermione membayar dan membawa Ron keluar dengannya.

"Kenapa, Ron? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat aneh?" tanya Hermione yang mengayunkan kunci ke arah mobil dan membukanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Sayang sekali makanan disana tidak ada yang kuketahui."

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" kata Hermione tersenyum dan menyetir mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya, saat mereka masih berada di perjalan mereka hanya diam tenang.

"Aku akan kembali ke The Burrow besok. Apa kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Ron melihatnya

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang tuaku, Ron," kata Hermione melihat Ron, "tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ron cepat, "aku mengerti" senyum Ron

"Tetapi aku akan berkunjung kesana, tentu."

Ron mengangguk, dan mereka pun sampai di rumah Hermione, Ron dan Hermione masuk ke dalam. Sesaat mereka sudah makan, mereka segera tidur dengan Ron tidur di tempat tidur untuk tamu dan Hermione tidur di kamarnya.

* * *

AN: Please Review thank you and see you! ;) xx


	9. Chapter 9 The Burrow

Chapter 9

AN: Ini dia next chapter nya, maaf ya kalo kudet :D Aku harap kalian suka, makasih ;)

Disclaimer: Aku bukan milik karakter ini, aku cuman minjem. Ini milik tante J.K Rowling! xx

* * *

**The Burrow**

Pintu berbunyi, Ron yang sedang nyenyak tidur terbangun dengan adanya suara pintu tersebut,

"Ron?" suara seseorang dari luar terdengar jelas oleh Ron, Ron tau suara siapa ini. Seseorang cewe yang sudah di sukainya sejak mereka masih kecil dan tidak tau apa itu cinta, tetepi sekarang cewe ini sudah menjadi miliknya, Ron tersenyum memikirkannya dan Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar yang ditidurinya semalam.

"Hi" ucap Ron yang masih mengantuk tetapi tersenyum

"Hi," jawab Hermione tersenyum juga

Ron kembali ke tempat tidurnya duduk dan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya,

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Hermione

"Iya, memangnya jam berapa ini?" kata Ron mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Jam setengah 9, aku ingin kau sarapan dulu sebelum kau kembali ke The Burrow."

"Oh baiklah,"

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana." Kata Hermione berdiri hendak pergi ke bawah

"Iya, aku akan ke bawah" Hermione tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Ron di kamarnya.

Sesaat Hermione berada di bawah dia membantu Mrs Granger memotong-motong sayur untuk sarapan,

"Bagaimana? Ron sudah bangun?" tanya Mrs Granger, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Ibunya.

Sementara di atas Ron baru saja selesai mandi, Ia langsung merapikan tempat tidur dan bajunya, memakai kaos putih dan jaket. Ron pergi ke bawah dan melihat Grangers sudah siap di meja makan.

"Pagi, Mr dan Mrs Granger," kata Ron dan melihat Hermione, "pagi, 'Mione" katanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione

"Pagi, Ron." jawab Mr dan Mrs Granger bersamaan, Hermione hanya memberikan senyum singkat ke Ron

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan diam, dan sesaat mereka sudah selesai Mr Granger pergi untuk bekerja. Karna dia langsung ingin bekerja kembali di London, Mrs Granger hanya membereskan dapur yang aga kotor. Hermione mengantar Ron ke atas membantunya memasukan barang-barangnya.

"Kau kenapa, 'Mione? Aku perhatikan kau diam saja dari tadi" tanya Ron menatapnya khawatir, Ron menaruh tangannya di jidat Hermione, "kau tidak sakit?"

Hermione menggeleng dan mengambil tangan Ron dari jidatnya, dan meremasnya dengan menatap mata Ron,

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Hermione meremas tangan Ron meyakinkannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Ron mengajak Hermione duduk di tempat tidur

"Aku hanya akan sangat merindukanmu" jawab Hermione memegang tangan Ron

"Aku juga. Tetapi kan kau bisa berkunjung menemuiku, Harry dan Ginny di The Burrow kapanpun."

Hermione tersenyum, "Iya kau benar"

Ron meremas tangan Hermione dan mencium tangannya dengan lembut, "Ayo ke bawah, aku ingin pamit dengan Mrs Granger terlebih dahulu."

Ron dan Hermione ke bawah dan menemui Mrs Granger yang sedang membaca sebuah buku resep, dan melihat Ron dan Hermione masuk dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Mum, Ron ingin berangkat sekarang." Kata Hermione

Mrs Granger bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju Ron yang berdiri di sebelah Hermione,

"Oh ya, hati-hati ya Ron" kata Mrs Granger mencium kedua pipi Ron, kuping Ron memerah sama seperti rambutnya.

"Iya, Mrs Granger. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tinggal disini."

"Oh itu tidak masalah, Ron. Kau sangat di terima disini," senyum Mrs Granger

"Berikan salamku untuk Mr Granger,"

"Ya" jawab Mrs Granger, Hermione mengantar Ron sampai depan pintu, Ron menatap Hermione dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa berkunjung ke The Burrow"

"Pasti, aku akan mengabarimu lewat surat. Dan aku mohon balaslah suratku jika aku mengirimmu surat." Kata Hermione melotot

"I-iya akan aku usahakan"

Hermione tersenyum, dan berjinjit mengecup bibir Ron sekilas, "Jangan sampai kau kena Splince lagi saat ber-Apparate"

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa mengatasinya." Kata Ron tersenyum dan mencium kening Hermione, "bye"

"Bye."

Ron berjalan menjauhi Hermione, sesaat matanya masih terarah ke Hermione dan saat Ron tidak bisa melihat Hermione lagi, dia mencari tempat yang tersembunyi agar dia bisa ber-Apparate.

Ron sudah sampai di The Burrow dia bisa merasakan udara segar rerumputan di daerah The Burrow, dan Ron pun berjalan menuju pintu dan mengetuknya. Dia sangat senang bisa kembali ke rumah dimana dia tumbuh dewasa sejak kecil.

"Ron!" kata Mrs Weasley yang langsung memeluknya erat saat pintu tersebut sudah terbuka, "dimana Hermione? Bagaimana orang tuanya?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Mum. Dan sekarang Hermione dirumahnya, dia tidak ikut kesini jadi aku sendiri kesini." Jawab Ron yang sekarang bisa bernapas dari pelukan Ibunya tadi.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah membuat sarapan disana."

"Aku sudah sarapan, Mum di rumah Hermione."

"Oh baiklah"

Mrs Weasley dan Ron pun masuk ke dalam, The Burrow kali ini terlihat sepi dari terakhir Ron lihat,

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Ron sesaat mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ayahmu sedang di Kementrian, Harry dan Ginny sedang pergi berdua, aku tidak tau jelasnya pergi kemana mereka, dan George pergi ke Diagon Alley ke tokonya,"

Ron mengangguk mengerti dan dia merasa letih sekali dan dia pamit ke Mrs Weasley untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Waktu cepat berlalu dan Ron hanya duduk di dekat jendelanya memikirkan seseorang yang benar-benar dia rindukan: Hermione.

Sekarang sudah ingin malam, dan matahari pun menurun secara perlahan, Ron masih memandang kosong langit-langit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kencang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Bloody hell!" kata Ron melihat ke pintu dan melihat Harry dan Ginny masuk, "bisakah kalian mengentuk pintu dulu?! Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh dari bangku ini! Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju! Bagai—"

"Shhh sudahlah, Ron!" potong Ginny, "iya kami minta maaf."

"Kami hanya ingin tau bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Hermione. Mrs Weasley bilang kalau kau sudah pulang, makannya aku dan Ginny langsung kesini." Kata Harry yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, "jadi bagaimana orang tua Hermione?"

Ron menghela nafas masih aga kesal, "Mereka sudah ingat kembali, aku merasa gugup saat membantu Hermione menjelaskan mengapa Hermione menghapus memori mereka."

"Dan apakah mereka marah pada Hermione?" tanya Ginny yang duduk di sebelah Harry

"Awalnya. Tetapi aku menjelaskannya. Mrs Granger bisa mengerti, tetapi Mr Granger tidak mudah mengerti, dan akhirnya Mr Granger mengerti setelah aku menjelaskannya secara detail." Jawab Ron yang kembali melihat jendela

"Benarkah? Seorang Ron Weasley bisa menyakinkan Mr Granger, ayah dari seorang Hermione Granger?" ledek Ginny cengegesan

"Diamlah, Ginny" gumam Ron yang tidak begitu marah

"Aku senang jika Hermione bisa kembali lagi ke orang tuanya," kata Harry tersenyum

"Iya aku juga" jawab Ginny

Ron mendelik ke arah mereka berdua, "Memangnya kalian habis dari mana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja," jawab Ginny Ron hanya memutar bola matanya, sesaat mereka terdiam di pikiran masing-masing ada seseorang masuk, Ron, Harry dan Ginny melihat ke pintu dan ternyata George yang masuk.

"Ron aku ingin berbicara sama kau" katanya

"Oh ya tentu" jawab Ron

Harry dan Ginny melihat satu sama lain dan mengerti, "Emm sebaiknya kita ke bawah saja, aku ingin membantu Mum untuk makan malam. Ayo, Harry."

Sesaat Harry dan Ginny sudah pergi, Ron duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat George yang mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Ron.

"Dengar. Seperti yang kau tau, aku dan F-Fred punya toko lelucon di Diagon Alley," kata George, Ron mengangguk, "aku ingin membukanya kembali, aku ingin meneruskan apa yang kami inginkan dulu, kami berdua ingin menyukseskan toko lelucon itu. Dan aku ingin memintamu untuk bekerja disana membantuku, apakah kau mau?"

"Be-bekerja disana?" ucap Ron

George mengangguk, "Tenang saja, adik kecil. Aku pasti akan membayarmu, jadi kau tidak usah ragu." Kata George tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya George tersenyum seperti ini lagi, dan dia masih saja suka menggodaku, batin Ron.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ron, dan George pun tersenyum lebar, "memangnya kapan kau ingin membukanya lagi?"

"Sedang ku pikir-pikir. Tadi aku pergi kesana hanya untuk memastikan semuanya masih utuh. Menurutmu waktu yang tepat kapan?" kata George melihat Ron

"A-aku tidak tau, itu terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Kau langsung bisa bekerja denganku."

"Baiklah,"

George tiba-tiba mendelik serius ke arah Ron, Ron menyadarinya dan melihat George dengan tampang bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah benar adik kecilku ini sekarang berpacaran dengan cewe yang paling pintar di umurnya, dan cewe yang sering sekali bertengkar denganmu saat kau masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, huh?" tanya George nyengir

Kuping Ron memerah dan benar-benar sama dengan rambutnya, "ayolah, adik kecil jujur saja"

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Ron

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa seorang cewe seperti Hermione menyukaimu, Ronnikiens!" ledek George tertawa

"Diam!" jengkel Ron, George benar-benar tidak berubah, sepertinya dia hanya ingin menutupi kesedihannya dengan cara melekku tapi aku senang dia bisa tertawa lagi, batin Ron.

George menepuk bahu Ron, "Aku hanya bercanda, adik kecil. Aku sudah lama tau bahwa kalian sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi yah.. kalian saja menyibukan diri dengan bertengkar, jadi kalian belum menyadarinya. Dan sekarang kalian sudah pacaran, aku tidak percaya ini, kukira sepanjang hidup kalian hanya bertengkar satu sama lain." Kata George yang benar-benar tertawa.

"Oh pergilah!" kata Ron jengkel

"Oke oke, tapi asal kau tau saja, adik kecil. Aku senang akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkannya." Kata George yang mengedipkan matanya ke Ron dan pergi begitu saja.

Ron tersenyum karna dia juga senang akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan Hermione, dia bisa memeluknya, menciumnya, menghiburnya kapan saja yang dia mau. Karna Hermione miliknya, dan dia milik Hermione.

Ron pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, George dan Harry. Setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam, Ron dan Harry pergi ke tempat tidurnya, seperti biasa sebelum mereka tidur mereka mengobrol-ngobrol sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat Kingsley memintamu ke Kementrian?" tanya Ron yang sedang terlentang di tempat tidurnya

"Oh iya! Dia meminta semua yang sudah berjuang saat perang untuk menjadi Auror! Aku lupa memberitaumu." Jawab Harry yang juga sedang terlentang.

"Benarkah?! Kapan memang mulai pelatihan Auror?" tanya Ron yang sekarang duduk di kasurnya

"Gelombang pertama akan berlatih mulai awal September ini, dan kau tau apa? Kita bisa menjadi Auror tanpa nilai N.E.W.T.s!" kata Harry yang juga duduk

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda?!"

"Benar! Kingsley sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Brilian!" kata Ron senang, tetapi dia ingat pembicaraan antara dia dan George, "tapi aku sudah janji pada George untuk bekerja membantunya di toko lelucon, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengambil keduanya."

"Hey kau bisa mengambil pelatihan Auror gelombang kedua, mate!" kata Harry nyengir, "kau masih bisa menjadi Auror!"

"Memangnya kapan jadwal gelombang kedua?"

"Tahun depan, awal Januari."

"Oh baiklah, aku akan mengambil gelombang kedua saja." Senyum Ron

"Kau yakin? Karna aku akan mengambil gelombang pertama,"

"Sangat yakin, Harry. Aku ingin membantu George terlebih dulu, karna toko lelucon itu impian Fred dan George. Jadi aku akan membantunya."

Harry tersenyum menepuk bahu Ron, "Aku mengerti."

Dan saat mereka sudah mengantuk mereka segera tidur dan menanti hari esok yang tidak diketahui siapa pun seperti apa. Tetapi ini permulaian baru untuk dunia sihir, karna tidak ada lagi orang yang ingin menguasai dunia ini.

* * *

AN:Thanks yang udah mau baca ;) Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu next chapter yah! Jangan lupa untuk Review :*

fb:Veny RoMione Shipper

twitter: venyJessy_JS xx


	10. Chapter 10 Visit to The Burrow

Chapter 1O

AN: Terima kasih untuk para pe-review ;))) Sumpah deh aku cintaaaa bgt sama Romione *nyiumin poto Romione*

Nah ini dia ya next chapternya. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aku bukan milik karakter ini, aku cuman minjem. Ini milik tante J.K Rowling! xx

* * *

**Visit to The Burrow**

Hari ini sudah empat hari sejak pembicaraan Ron dan George tentang toko leucon dan pembicaraan Ron dan Harry tentang Auror. Ron benar-benar merindukan Hermione, dia menunggu surat dari Hermione tetapi Hermione belum mengirimi dia surat. Apa Hermione bosan denganku, batin Ron. tetapi dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karna Ron tau Hermione juga mencintainya tidak mungkin Hermione mengkhianatinya.

Sesaat Ron sedang merenung di kamarnya, suara hentakan dari jendela. Ron pun menuju jendela dan melihat burung hantu yang membawa surat di paruhnya, Ron mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya, ini dia yang Ron tunggu-tunggu surat dari cewe yang dicintainya: Hermione Granger

Dear Ron,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku baru menulis surat sekarang, aku senang sekali karna aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang tuaku. Kita pergi ke tempat-tempat mengasikan, dan kau tau? Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap aku pergi kemanapun. Aku berharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita berdua di tempat mengasikan itu. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Dan kenapa kau tidak mengirimku surat? Aku selalu berharap surat dari kamu, Ron. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak merindukanku juga. Itu memang gila tetapi jujur aku kadang berpikir kau tidak merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu saat ini. Aku sudah bilang pada orang tuaku bahwa aku ingin mengunjungimu disana, aku rindu dengan Harry, Ginny dan semua yang disana terurama sama kamu. Aku akan ke The Burrow besok siang, dan aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika aku menginap sehari.

Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. I love you.

Love,

Hermione

PS: Kau harus membalas surat ini, kalau tidak.. ya kau akan menerima akibatnya saat aku datang kesana. Sekali lagi, I miss and love you.

Ron tersenyum lebar setelah membaca surat dari Hermione, dan segera Ron mengambil perkamen baru dan menulis surat kepada Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin memberitaumu sesuatu saat kau sampai disini. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku tidak merindukanmu? Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu kau tau itu, dan aku juga selalu memikirkanmu setiap waktu, Hermione. Aku sangat kesal melihat Harry dan Ginny selalu berdua, yah mungkin karna aku iri dengan mereka, karna mereka selalu berdua sedangkan aku? Aku selalu menyendiri di kamarku memikirkanmu.

Aku akan menunggumu besok, aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Hermione. Jujur aku tidak tau bagaimana mengisi surat, dan sekarang aku bingung harus bilang apa. Tetapi untukmu akan kuusahakan, kau tidak usah membalas lagi surat ini. Karna besok kita akan bertemu, ya 'kan? Aku sangat tidak bisa banyak bicara lagi disini, aku hanya ingin kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak sabar untuk memelukmu, dan meciummu besok hehe ;)

Love you,

Ron

Segera Ron mengasih suratnya pada burung hantu yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi,

"Bawa surat ini ke Hermione ya" kata Ron pada burung hantu itu dan burung hantu itu ber-uhu mengerti.

Pintu Ron terbuka dan Harry masuk melihat Ron yang sedang melihat jendela, dan meloihat ke mejanya yang masih ada pena bulu disana.

"Kau habis mengirim surat?" tanya Harry yang berdiri disebelah Ron melihat burung hantu terbang di langit

"Iya"

"Ke Hermione?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya yang duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menulis sura tadi, "sebenarnya Hermione yang mengirimiku surat, dan aku langsung membalasnya."

"Aku sudah mengira itu." Ron mendelik ke Harry, Harry mengabaikannya dan langsung duduk di kasurnya, "memangnya Hermione bilang apa?"

"Dia akan kesini besok."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana besok kita bermain Quidditch? Kita berempat."

Ron tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak yakin Hermione mau bermain Quidditch"

"Selama ada kau menemaninya dia pasti mau." Kata Harry menyenderkan tubuhnya di penjaga kasur

"Coba besok akan ku bujuk dia,"

"Hermione pasti mau."

Ron melihat ke Harry, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau tau bagaimana Hermione tidak suka bermain Quidditch."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia pasti mau jika selama kau mendampinginya," Harry melihat ke arah Ron, "jika kau ingin melompat dari sapu aku yakin Hermione juga akan melompat." Harry tertawa, Ron melemparkan pena bulunya ke wajah Harry.

"Hey!" katanya membalikan pena bulu itu ke arah Ron, "kau tau? Dia sangat mencintaimu"

Ron mengangguk dan menghela nafas, "Aku tau…sekarang"

"Memangnya kau tidak menyadari sebelumnya?" tanya Harry serius

"Tidak," gumam Ron

"Apakah kau tau ditahun keenam kita dia kenapa marah denganmu?"

Ron mengangguk, "Hermione sudah cerita padaku. Aku sangat merasa bodoh, aku telah menyakiti hatinya saat itu."

"Dan saat kau pergi.." kata Harry melihat Ron lebih serius lagi, "..dia selalu saja menangis, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menghiburnya. Kadang didepanku dia ingin terlihat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi aku tau setiap kali saat dia mengira aku sudah tidur, dia menangis terus-menerus. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Ron aku yakin itu. Dan aku hanya menganggap Hermione hanya sebagai kakak perempuanku, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu 'kan?"

Ron mengangguk, "Maafkan atas sikapku waktu itu, Harry. Aku bena—"

"Ah sudahlah. Masa lalu biarkan berlalu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu lama sebelum kau tau itu, kau sahabat terbaikku, Ron." kata Harry tersenyum ke Ron

Ron tersenyum, "Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Harry." Harry tersenyum lebar

Esok harinya Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya, Hermione sangat benci rambutnya saat dia bangun tidur. Karna dia yakin sekarang rambutnya pasti seperti Hagrid. Hermione bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengaca, dan benar saja apa yang dia pikirkan. Rambutnya mengembang seperti Hagrid, Hermione menghela nafas kencang dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera pergi ke The Burrow.

Setelah Hermione mandi dan ganti baju, dia pergi ke bawah untuk siap pergi ke The Burrow. Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah berangkat kerja, tetapi Mrs Granger meninggalkan sarapan untuk Hermione. Hermione memakan sarapannya dengan diam, memikirkan cowo yang mempunyai rambut merah menyala, bintik-bintik di wajahnya dan mempunyai mata biru yang indah. Hermione tersenyum memikirkan Ron, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Hermione sudah siap dan hanya tinggal pergi ke The Burrow dengan ber-Apparate, dan beberapa detik kemudian Hermione menginjak tanah dan mencium bau rerumputan The Burrow yang khas. Hermione senang berada disini, Hermione berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai mengetuknya. Pintu terbuka Hermione bisa melihat Ron dan segera Ron memeluknya, memutar-mutarkannya, dan segera Ron menurunkan kaki Hermione lagi ke tanah.

"I miss you" bisik Ron

"I miss you too" bisik Hermione

Ron mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut dan Hermione membalasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Ron yang sedang melihatnya juga. Hermione tersenyum, Ron juga tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk" kata Ron menggandeng tangan Hermione, sesaat Hermione masuk dia bisa melihat Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Harry , Ginny, George.

"Hermione, dear" kata Mrs Weasley memeluknya, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Mrs Weasley" senyum Hermione saat itu juga Ginny memeluknya, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, Herms" jawab Ginny nyengir

"Oh baiklah, Gins!" balas Hermione

"Hey!" ucap Ginny memutar bola matanya

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat denganku, Hermione" kata suara di belakang Ginny

"Harry! Tentu saja aku masih ingat sama kau, bodoh!" kata Hermione tertawa dan segera memeluknya, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat-sangat baik, Hermione." Senyum Harry

"Oh sudahlah kalian, seolah-olah kalian tidak bertemu dengan Hermione selama bertahun-tahun saja." Kata George tersenyum yang sedang bermain catur dengan Mr Weasley, "oi, Herms-Herms!"

Hermione melotot ke arah George, "Hi juga, George" katanya aga jengkel, kemudian melihat ke arah Mr Weasley tersenyum kepadanya, "hi, Mr Weasley."

"Hi juga, Hermione" jawabnya tersenyum, "bergembiralah disini."

Hermione tersenyum, dan Ron mengandeng Hermione ke atas bersama Harry dan Ginny. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di kasur Ron dan Harry,

"Main Quidditch yuk, Hermione" ajak Harry, "aku yakin pasti akan seru.

"Tidak terima kasih. Kalian saja yang main, aku hanya melihatnya saja di bawah." Jawab Hermione yang duduk disebelah Ron, Harry melihat ke Ron dan Ron pun mengertimaksudnya.

"Ayolah, Hermione itu pasti akan menyenangkan." Kata Ron melihat Hermione

"Tidak mau, kau 'kan tau aku tidak suka terbang."

"Tapi waktu di Kamar Kebutuhan kau kan terbang, Hermione ingat?" kata Harry disebrangnya

"Kalau itu tidak terpaksa aku tidak akan mau" jawab Hermione memutar bola matanya

Ron memegang tangannya, "Kita akan membuat tim. Harry dengan Ginny, aku dengan kamu. Kalau memang kamu tidak nyaman terbang, aku bisa memboncengmu di belakangku."

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa main Quidditch satu sapu dua orang, kau pasti akan kalah." Kata Ginny tertawa kecil

"Ini kan bukan permainan sungguhan, jadi aku tidak peduli menang atau tidak." Jawab Ron dan melihat Hermione lagi, "mau yah?"

Hermione memikirnya sejenak, melihat mata Ron yang sedang melihatnya penuh harap, Hermione menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," katanya

"Apa kataku 'kan, Ron? Hermione pasti mau jika kau mengajaknya!" kata Harry histeris

Hermione memerah, Ron tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya Hermione, "Ayo kita main!" kata Ron bergairah

Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny pun turun ke bawah untuk memulai permainan mereka.

* * *

AN: Well bener kata si Harry guys, Hermione loves Ron :D And Ron loves Hermione too 'course! xx

Jangan lupa review! See ya! xx

fb:Veny RoMione Shipper

twitter: venyJessy_JS xx


	11. Chapter 11 Understanding

Chapter 11

AN: Update! Aku senanggg sekali akhirnya udah chapter 11 fufufu ^_^ Jangan lupa read and review ;D

Disclaimer: Ini milik tante J.K Rowling yaa! ^_^

* * *

**Understanding**

"Ayo naik." kata Ron ke Hermione saat Ron sudah mengambil sapu terbangnya. Hermione ingin menaik sapu di belakang Ron tetapi Ron bilang Hermione duduk di depannya. "aku akan memegangmu tenang saja." Kata Ron

Hermione pun duduk di depan Ron, kedua tangan Ron memeluk tubuh Hermione memegang ujung sapu untuk mengendarainya,

"Ayolah Ron! Hermione!" kata Ginny yang sudah siap di atas dengan Harry di sebelahnya.

"Siap?" bisik Ron ke Hermione, Hermione mengangguk. Dan mereka pun terbang dengan perlahan "tenang, tenang aku memegangmu." Kata Ron sesaat Hermione bergerak tidak nyaman

"Siap guys?!" kata Harry memegang bola, siap untuk melemparnya

"Siap!" Ron dan Ginny menjawab bersamaan, Hermione hanya tersenyum gugup.

Harry melempar bola ke arah Ginny, Ginny pun mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ron bersiap untuk mengejar Ginny, sesaat Ron membawa terbang sapunya cepat Hermione memasang wajah tidak nyaman.

"Ron! Jangan terlalu cepat!" teriak Hermione

"Tenang saja." jawab Ron tersenyum

"Ginny! Sebelah sini!" teriak Harry, Ginny melempar bolanya ke Harry dan Ia pun meluncur menuju gawang Ron dan Hermione.

"Hey! Curang!" teriak Ron saat Ia sudah berada di dekat Ginny.

"Aku dan Harry adalah tim. Ingat?" kata Ginny tersenyum ngeledek

"Hey Ron! Hermione! Aku disini!" teriak Harry yang sudah berada di gawang Ron dan Hermione, Ron langsung menuju Harry dengan cepat.

"Ronnn!" teriak Hermione

Dan sebelum Ron dan Hermione sampai gawangnya, Harry memasukan bolanya ke gawang dengan mudah, "GOL!" teriak Ginny dari kejauhan "Bagus, Harry!"

Harry tertawa, "Kalian tidak akan menang jika berada dalam satu sapu."

"Aku tidak perduli!" kata Ron, Ginny menuju mereka tertawa.

"Apa kita lanjutkan permainan ini?" tanya Ginny tersenyum ke arah Ron dan Hermione.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jawab Hermione cepat, "Ron aku mau turun dari sini. Sekarang!"

"Ayolah, Hermione kita baru bermain sebentar masa kau—"

"Diam kau, Harry!" potong Hermione dengan nada sinis, Harry terdiam menatap Hermione yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Harry menatap Ron dan Ia pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ron, kumohon aku ingin turun dari sini." kata Hermione melirik Ron dengan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah," kata Ron dan ia pun menatap Harry dan Ginny "kalau kalian masih ingin main tidak apa-apa, aku dan Hermione melihat di bawah saja."

"Baiklah," kata Harry

Ron pun mendarat dengan pelan ke tanah, Hermione dengan sergap loncat dari sapu saat mereka sudah mendarat. Ron menaruh sapunya di tanah dan menatap Hermione.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan hanya melihat Harry dan Ginny.

Ron hanya menatapnya mencari tau mengapa Hermione diam seperti ini, apa dia marah denganku? batin Ron.

"Kau marah denganku?" tanya Ron

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum menatap wajah Ron yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" kata Ron bingung "kalau kau marah padaku aku minta maaf—"

"Tidak, Ron. aku tidak marah denganmu," jawab Hermione yang sekarang menatapnya, "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "huh?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau hari ini tidak bisa merasa senang saat bermain Quidditch," kata Hermione sedih "kalau kau memang mau bermain dengan Harry dan Ginny aku mengerti, aku menonton saja disini." kata Hermione tersenyum

Ron tertawa "Aku senang, Hermione. Aku senang sekali hari ini, aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa." Ron tertawa, Hermione memukul lengannya.

"Aku serius, Ron!"

"Aku juga serius, Hermione." jawab Ron menatapnya "karna kehadiranmu-lah yang membuatku senang."

Hermione menghela nafas, melihat Harry dan Ginny yang sedang merebut bola dengan sapu terbang dan tertawa bahagia di atas sana.

"Kau lihat Harry dan Ginny, mereka terlihat bahagia di atas sana," kata Hermione tersenyum melihat Harry dan Ginny yang sedang tertawa di atas sapu mereka masing-masing, "mereka mempunyai kesukaan yang sama yaitu Quidditch, dan mereka bisa senang bermain Quidditch karna mereka menyukainya."

"Lalu?" tanya Ron semakin bingung

Hermione melihat Ron dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, "Apa kau belum mengerti, Ron? Aku dan kau sangat berbeda. Kau suka Quidditch, tetapi aku tidak. Kau suka sekali bermain catur, aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Kau suka sekali membuat lelucon, tetapi aku tidak. Jika kita memiliki sesuatu yang sama-sama kita sukai pasti itu akan mengasyikan sekali," kata Hermione tersenyum sedih ke Ron.

Ron menatap Hermione Ia memegang satu tangan Hermione dan meremasnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hermione? Perbedaan kita lah yang membuat kita melengkapi satu sama lain, ya walaupun kadang perkataanku sering sekali menyakitimu tetapi aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Kau tau aku kalau mengatakan sesuatu tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya, dan aku memang bodoh."

Hermione tertawa, Ron tersenyum "Jadi kurasa perbedaan kita itu yang membuat kita nyaman selama bertahun-tahun lalu, ya 'kan?" kata Ron

Hermione mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" kata Ron meremas tangannya dengan lembut

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ron. Kadang aku merasa kalau kau mengeluh jika di dekatku, karna aku tidak suka apa yang kau suka—" kata Hermione

"Apa?" kata Ron kaget "apa yang kau bicarakan Hermione? Kau hanya tidak tahu betapa aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu. Seharusnya aku yang berfikir seperti itu, bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa bersama dengan orang sepertiku. Aku tidak pintar, aku tidak tampan kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Kadang aku merasa kau lebih cocok dengan cowok yang bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan, ya seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya Ron Weasley cowok konyol yang malas dan kalau ingin berkata apa-apa tidak pernah difikir dahulu, aku hanya—"

"Ya! Kau hanya 'Ron Weasley'," potong Hermione "Ron Weasley yang bisa membuatku tertawa, Ron Weasley yang kadang membuatku tidak fokus pelajaran saat dia bersama dengan gadis lain, Ron Weasley yang dulu sering sekali memarahiku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Ron Weasley yang satu-satunya cowok yang bisa membuatku tersenyum saat mengingatnya," Hermione melihat mata Ron meremas tangannya "Ron Weasley yang satu-satunya cowok yang paling aku cintai."

"Bloody hell, Hermione kau membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." kata Ron dan Hermione tersenyum

"Aku bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang," kata Hermione memainkan tangan Ron yang sedang berada di tangannya

"Hm-mm?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau sering sekali membuatku jengkel saat kita masih di Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, aku senang saja membuatmu marah-marah seperti itu. Aku merasa senang meledekmu," kata Ron tersenyum.

Hermione memutar bola matanya "Ya pasti ada alasanya 'kan?"

"Aku sangat suka ekspresi wajahmu saat kau sedang kesal seperti itu," Hermione tertawa "dan aku juga sangat senang melihatmu tertawa seperti ini." kata Ron

Hermione tersenyum dan menaruh palanya di bahu Ron, "Ini kedengaran bodoh tetapi sebenarnya aku suka saat kita berdebat waktu dulu, aku merasa dekat denganmu, Ron."

"Aku juga suka saat-saat itu." jawab Ron tertawa, Hermione pun juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Harry dan Ginny turun saat mereka sudah puas bermain di atas, mereka menuju tempat Ron dan Hermione duduk.

"Fiuh! Aku cape sekali, tetapi permainan tadi sangat seru, Harry." kata Ginny duduk disebelah Ron.

"Iya itu pasti." jawab Harry yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Ginny, lalu melihat ke Hermione "kau tadi tidak apa-apa 'kan, Hermione?"

Hermione melihat Harry dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, Harry maaf tadi aku sudah membentakmu."

"Oh tidak masalah," kata Harry tertawa "apa yang sudah Ron lakukan kepadamu, Hermione? Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda dari pada tadi,"

Ginny tertawa dan menaruh tangannya dibahu Ron "Apapun yang kau lakukan kepada Hermione, Ron kau melakukannya dengan baik!" menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya.

"Diamlah, Gin." kata Ron yang masih memegang erat tangan Hermione.

Mereka tertawa dan hanya melihat langit biru di atas sana, menghela nafas dalam-dalam merasakan kenyamanan mereka saat ini. Tidak ada kecemasan lagi sekarang, mereka hidup tenang mulai sekarang.

"Langit di atas sana indah, ya 'kan?" kata Ginny memecahkan kesunyian.

"Sangat-sangat indah." jawab Harry di dalam benaknya Ia berfikir ini adalah hari yang paling sangat menyengkan untuknya, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Ginny dan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Harry mengerti mengapa mereka mengambil waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa bersama, Ron dan Hermione menutupi perasaan mereka karna merasa tidak enak dengan Harry.

Karna mereka ingin membantu Harry selama ini, Harry melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum. Harry sangat senang melihat Ron dan Hermione akhirnya bisa bersama sekarang, mereka berdua orang yang sangat penting bagi hidup Harry. Dan Harry tahu, tanpa Ron dan Hermione yang membantunya Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Harry sangat menyanyangi kedua sahabatnya ini, Harry kemudian melihat ke arah Ginny, Ia berfikir mengapa Ia tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dirinya ternyata mencintai adik dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Harry tersenyum melihat Ginny, dan Ginny menyadari bahwa Harry menatapnya, Ginny tersenyum juga ke Harry. Harry mengambil satu tangan Ginny dan melihat ke Ron dan Hermione,

"Hey kalian berdua, aku ingin pergi kesana dengan Ginny ya. Bye!"

"Hey mau kemana kalian?!" tanya Ron sesaat Harry dan Ginny sedang berjalan membelakanginya.

"Ingin mengelilingi The Burrow!" teriak Harry yang sekarang sudah jauh.

Ron menghela nafas dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apa kau masih meragukan Harry?" tanya Hermione

"Meragukan apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungannya dengan Ginny."

"Tidak tahu,"

"Ron kau kenal Harry sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan aku yakin Harry tidak akan menyakiti Ginny, dia sangat mencintainya."

"Aku berusaha berfikir seperti itu tetapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Ron "aku hanya tidak ingin Ginny disakiti oleh cowok lagi."

"Oh, Ron kau sangat perduli dengannya,"

"Tentu saja. Dia adikku, Hermione."

Hermione tertawa kecil "Lalu kenapa kau sering sekali bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ya karna aku perduli dengannya."

"Apa itu juga salah satu mengapa kau sering sekali bertengkar denganku? Karna kau perduli denganku?" tanya Hermione

"Tentu saja, Hermione. Aku bukan hanya perduli denganmu, tetapi aku juga mencintaimu." kata Ron terseyum

Hermione tersenyum "Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Hermione

Ron mencium tangan Hermione yang sedang berada di tangannya dengan lembut, Hermione tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Hermione aku lupa ingin memberitahumu."

"Apa, Ron?"

"George memintaku bekerja dengannya minggu depan, dia ingin membuka lagi toko leluconnya."

"Oh benarkah? Bagus itu," kata Hermione tersenyum

"Iya. Dan awal September ini Harry akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror, kau tahu kita semua bisa menjadi Auror tanpa nilai N.E.W.T.s."

"Oh ya? Kau ikut pelatihan itu juga 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tetapi aku akan mengambil gelombang kedua awal tahun besok, aku akan membantu George dulu."

Hermione tersenyum meremas tangannya "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ron. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, 'Mione."

"Mione?" kata Hermione tersenyum

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ron. Selama nama panggilan itu darimu." jawab Hermione bersandar dibahu Ron

"Jadi kalau aku panggil kau dengan sebutan Nona-Tahu-Itu-Segalanya apa kau menerimanya?" ledek Ron

Hermione tersenyum "Selama kau tidak meneriakiku, bagiku tidak masalah."

Ron meremas tangan Hermione dan mencium kepala Hermione yang sedang berada di bahunya. Hermione sangat senang berada disekitar Ron, Ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Mereka hanya tidak tahu seberapa lama Hermione memendam perasaannya terhadap Ron, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Ron selalu ada untuk Hermione apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

* * *

AN: Wow Ron and Hermione together until the end! xx -RWHG- Next? Wait you have to review first, and see ya! :)))) *disapparate*

fb:Veny RoMione Shipper

twitter: venyJessy_JS xx


	12. Chapter 12 Crookshanks

Chapter 12

AN: Thanks buat yg idah Review! Dan buat konflik ntaran aja ya, soalnya kan ini ceritanya Ron dan Hermione masih mesra-mesranya, jujur ngga begitu yakin sih bisa bikin konfliknya atau ngga, tapi akan ku usahakan :) Dan aku nambahin karakter loh disini, jadi ceritanya tuh Hermione punya sodara perempuan gitu :D hihi

Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny milik tante J.K Rowling tapi Tania Gransdogh dan Grace punya aku! ^_^ sikasik!

* * *

**Crookshanks**

"Ron apa kau mau menemaniku ke rumah nenekku?" tanya Hermione ke Ron saat mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang The Burrow. Hermione menginap semalam dan Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya hanya bersama Ron.

"Memangnya kau ingin ngapain disana?"

"Aku ingin mengambil kucingku Crookshanks disana. Aku yakin kau masih ingat dengannya 'kan?"

"Iya tentu, kukira dia sudah mati," kata Ron menatap Hermione yang sedang melototinya "umm..ya maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Hermione hanya meghela nafas dan menatap kosong rerumputan disekitar The Burrow,

"Memangnya kenapa kau sangat membenci kucingku, Ron?" tanyanya dengan sedih

"A-aku tidak membencinya, 'Mione aku hanya—"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya Crookshanks bagiku," kata Hermione menatap mata Ron "dia yang selalu menemaniku saat aku merasa kesepian, kadang aku bercerita padanya, ya walaupun aku tahu dia tidak bisa bicara, tetapi aku merasa dia bisa mengerti aku, Ron."

Ron menghela nafas dan segera saja dia memeluknya "Aku minta maaf, 'Mione. Aku tidak pernah membenci kucingmu."

"Tapi dulu kau bilang kau membencinya."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kita sedang berada dirumah Sirius tiga tahun lalu,"

Ron mengingatnya sejenak "Oh! Ya saat itu kucingmu menyebalkan sekali, kita sedang asyik menguping tetapi kucingmu mengacaukannya."

"Iya aku tahu itu—"

"Tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencinya, sungguh." kata Ron tersenyum mengusap-ngusap rambut Hermione yang berantakan karna angin.

Hermione melongok melihat Ron "Benarkah?"

Ron mengangguk "Karna aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya," Hermione tersenyum "memangnya bagaimana Crookshanks bisa dirumah nenekmu?"

"Aku menitipkannya tahun lalu, aku bingung ingin menitipkan pada siapa lagi, jadi ya aku berfikir akan lebih baik jika aku menitipkan Crookshanks pada nenekku."

"Apa nenekmu tidak bertanya apa-apa?" kata Ron mengambil kotoran kecil yang berada di rambut Hermione.

"Iya. Dia bertanya mengapa aku menitipkannya, dan aku bilang saja kalau aku ingin ikut berlibur dengan orang tuaku ke Australia." jawab Hermione tersenyum ke Ron

"Waw, aku tidak tahu kau pintar berbohong."

Hermione memukul lengannya dan Ron pun hanya tertawa "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang seperti itu!" tanya Hermione kesal

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mengejekmu, 'Mione." kata Ron tertawa

Hermione tersenyum dan ikut tertawa bersama Ron, Ron membuka kedua lengannya dan berkata,

"Sini"

Hermione menurutinya dan memeluknya, Hermione sangat senang dipeluk oleh Ron. Kepala Hermione berada didada Ron dan kedua tangannya memeluknya erat sekali.

"Memangnya kapan kau ingin kesana?" tanya Ron yang masih memeluknya erat

"Bagaimana kalau sekitar jam 11?"

"Kedengaran bagus, bagaimana kita kesana?"

"Dari sini kita Apparate ke London dan dari sana kita naik taksi."

"Baiklah." kata Ron melepaskan pelukannya "ayo kita ke dalam."

Ron dan Hermione masuk ke The Burrow berpegangan tangan, sesaat mereka sudah siap untuk pergi, mereka pergi ke kamar Ginny untuk berbicara dahulu dengan Harry dan Ginny.

"Hey apa yang sudah kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ron saat mereka duduk di tempat tidur Ginny

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ron?! Tentu saja kami hanya mengobrol!" jawab Ginny sinis

"Oh sudahlah, guys. Aku dan Ron hanya ingin pamitan ke kalian." kata Hermione yang duduk disebelah Ron

"Memangnya kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Harry

"Ke rumah nenekku, oh ya apa kalian juga ingin ikut dengan kami?" kata Hermione melirik Ron

"Oh kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu, Hermione." kata Harry

"Oh tidak sama sekali, Harry," jawab Hermione "jadi bagaimana?"

Harry menatap Ginny dan Ia hanya mengangguk "Baiklah," kata Harry "ayo!"

"Kita akan ber-Apparate terlebih dahulu ke London, setelah itu kita naik taksi." kata Hermione saat mereka sedang berjalan keluar rumah.

Ron memegang tangan Hermione, Hermione memegang tangan Harry dan Harry memegang tangan Ginny. Mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain,

"Siap?" ucap Hermione

Ron, Harry dan Ginny hanya mengangguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di London. Ron bisa merasakan goncangan aneh di perutnya, dan Ia merasa tidak enak di seluruh badannya.

"Aku ingin muntah" kata Ron memegangi perutnya, Hermione memegang tangan Ron yang sedang berada di perutnya, ingin membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Ginny saat mereka sedang berjalan di keramaian kota London

"Kita akan menunggu taksi." kata Hermione yang masih memegang tangan Ron

Mereka menunggu taksi kurang lebih sudah 5 menit, dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Harry mengambil duduk di depan sedangkan Ron, Hermione dan Ginny mengambil posisi di belakang. Saat mereka di perjalanan mereka hanya diam di pikiran masing-masing,

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya seorang nenek, Hermione. Kau tidak pernah bilang kepada kita." kata Harry memecahkan keheningan

Hermione tersenyum "Iya benar, aku mempunyai seorang nenek disini, Ia adalah Ibu dari Ibuku sedangkan nenek dari Ayahku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil."

"Lalu dengan siapa nenekmu tinggal sekarang?" tanya Ron yang sepertinya sudah terlihat membaik

"Dengan salah satu saudaraku namanya Tania. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat Ia masih kecil karna kecelakaan mobil,"

"Oh kasian sekali dia," kata Ginny "apa kau akrab dengannya?"

"Tidak juga, kita hanya berbicara sebagai saudara saja, mungkin dia bosan denganku karna yang aku lakukan dulu hanyalah membaca buku." kata Hermione tersenyum

Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi sesaat mereka berhenti ditujuan mereka, mereka berhenti di salah satu rumah berwana merah dan mempunyai cukup halaman luas di depannya. Hermione membimbing teman-temannya memasuki rumah tersebut, Hermione memencet bel dan keluarlah seorang wanita tua yang mempunyai rambut keriting yang diikat rapih.

"Oh, Hermione!" kata wanita tua tersebut yang memeluk Hermione "sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu."

"Iya, Nek," kata Hermione memeluknya "Oh ya aku membawa teman-temanku juga disini, Nek ini Ron, Harry dan Ginny. Dan ini nenekku, Grace."

"Oh senang sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian," kata Grace tersenyum "ayo kita masuk."

"Dimana Tania, Nek?" tanya Hermione saat mereka duduk di ruang tamu

"Oh dia ada di atas, sebaiknya akan kupanggil dia dan akan ku buatkan kalian minum." Kata Grace berdiri

"Terima kasih, Ma'am." kata Ron, Harry dan Ginny bersamaan

Grace tersenyum ke mereka dan pergi untuk menemui cucunya di atas, Hermione melihat seluruh ruangan dan Ia tersenyum saat Ia melihat kucing yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan rambut Ron.

"Crookshanks!" jerit Hermione menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu dan meciumnya "oh apa kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu itu?"

Crookshanks hanya mengeong dan mengeluskan palanya ke dada Hermione, Hermione hanya tertawa dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Jadi Hermione ingin mengambil Crookshanks disini?" bisik Harry ke Ron

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kukira kita hanya main saja disini,"

Ron mengangkat bahu dan Hermione duduk kembali di sebelah Ron yang masih mengendong Crookshanks, sesaat mereka terdiam beberapa menit Grace kembali dan membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka.

"Ayo ayo silahkan diminum dan dimakan," kata Grace dan melihat Hermione "oh kau pasti sangat merindukannya 'kan?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa Crookshanks juga merindukanmu, Hermione."

Tidak ada yang menjawab saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang turun dari atas, dan mereka bisa melihat cewek berambut ikal panjang hitam yang bisa di kenal sebagai Tania.

"Hello, Tania!" panggil Hermione menuju ke arahnya melepas Crookshanks

"Hermione!" kata Tania memeluk Hermione "bagaimana kabarmu? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

Hermione tertawa "Aku sangat baik sekali, Tania. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat-sangat baik."

"Oh ya kenalkan ini teman-temanku, Tania."

"Oh hi!" kata Tania menjabat tangan Ginny "aku Tania. Tania Gransdogh."

"Aku Ginny. Ginny Weasley." kata Ginny tersenyum

Tania menjabat tangan Harry "Tania."

"Harry Potter." kata Harry menjabat tangan Tania

Mata Tania sekarang terarah ke Ron dan menatapnya.

"Ron Weasley." kata Ron menjabat tangan Tania, tetapi Tania diam ditempat hanya memandang Ron, Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya "hi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tania tersentak kaget dan segera menjabat tangan Ron "Oh-uh ya! Aku baik-baik saja, senang bertemu denganmu, Ron."

Ron tersenyum dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, Hermione hanya menatap bingung ke Tania, sebelum Hermione sempat duduk kembali di sebelah Ron, Tania menariknya dan membawanya ke dapur. Ron, Harry dan Ginny hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?!" kata Hermione saat Tania melepaskan tangannya

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau kau mempunyai teman setampan dia? Oh, ya Tuhan! Matanya sangat indah! Dan rambutnya sangat..sangat mempesona!" kata Tania histeris dan tersenyum seperti orang gila

Hermione tersentak "Tunggu dulu, memangnya siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Temanmu, Hermione! Yang mempunyai rambut merah itu!" jawab Tania histeris melihat Hermione

"Ron?"

"Iya! Benar! Ron! Ron Weasley!" kata Tania berlocat-loncat disekitar dapur

Hermione kaget "K-kau menyukainya?!"

Tania berhenti berloncat-loncat dan memegang kedua bahu Hermione "Kurasa iya!"

"Tetapi kau tidak boleh menyukainya!" kata Hermione aga dengan nada tinggi

"Kenapa memangnya?" kata Tania mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Karna dia pacarku!"

"Apa?! Ron p-pacarmu?" kata Tania dengan nada tidak percaya

Hermione mengangguk dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke dadanya menatap Tania, Tania menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sayang sekali. Maafkan aku, Hermione aku tidak tahu. Kukira dia hanya temanmu."

Hermione tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Tania "Tidak apa-apa," Tania tersenyum "tetapi apa kau benar menyukai, Ron?"

"Tadinya. Tetapi mungkin sekarang tidak, aku suka mata dan rambutnya." kata Tania melihat ke Ron dari jarak jauh yang sedang mengobrol dengan neneknya tersenyum, dan kembali melihat Hermione "dari mana kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dia teman sekolahku, sebenarnya. Dia salah satu sahabatku juga." kata Hermione tersenyum melihat ke arah Ron

"Andai saja kalau Ron belum punya pacar, mungkin sudah aku pacari dia." kata Tania tersenyum ke Hermione

Hermione melihat Tania sinis "Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu!"

Tania tertawa "Tenang saja, Hermione saudaraku. Aku tidak akan merebutnya."

Hermione tertawa, Ia berfikir bahwa Tania sekarang sudah enak diajak ngobrol tidak seperti dulu, mereka tidak pernah mengorol seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kesana." ajak Hermione, dan mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tamu. Hermione duduk di sebelah Ron dan Tania duduk di sebelah Grace, Tania melihat Hermione dan tersenyum padanya, Hermione membalasnya dan menggendong Crookshanks kembali.

"Nek aku ingin mengambil Crookshanks kembali, apakah boleh?" kata Hermione mengelus bulu lembut Crookshanks

"Tentu saja, sayang dia 'kan kucingmu." jawab Grace tersenyum

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Crookshanks, Nek"

"Oh tidak masalah, Tania juga membantuku sebenarnya."

"Terima kasih, Tania" kata Hermione menatap Tania yang di ketahui Hermione sedang menatap Ron

"Oh ya! Sama-sama, Hermione. Aku pasti akan merindukan Crookshanks." katanya tersenyum lebar ke Hermione

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya "Well sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang, Nek." kata Hermione

"Kenapa buru-buru, Hermione?" kata Grace

"Iya, Hermione kenapa terburu-buru? Santai saja kali." kata Tania tersenyum

"Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan dirumah sebelum Mom dan Dad pulang. Jadi kita tidak bisa lama-lama, Nek."

"Baiklah, ucapkan salam pada orangtuamu dariku ya, sayang." kata Grace mencium pipi Hermione

"Pasti, Nek" kata Hermione tersenyum

"Terima kasih untuk minuman dan makanannya, Ma'am" kata Ron

"Sama-sama, Ron" jawab Grace memeluknya "kalau kalian ada waktu main lagi kesini ya,"

Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny mengangguk. Harry dan Ginny sedang berpamitan kepada Grace, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione berpamitan kepada Tania.

"Kita pulang dulu ya, Tania" kata Hermione menaruh Crookshanks dan memeluk saudara perempuannya

"Sering-sering main kesini ya!" kata Tania berkedip ke Hermione dan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya

Ron menjabat tangan Tania "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tania."

Tania tersenyum menjabat tangan Ron "Aku juga, Ron. Senaangggg sekali."

"Oh sudahlah, Tania" kata Hermione melepaskan tangan Tania dari Ron

Tania tertawa, Harry dan Ginny sekarang berpamitan dengan Tania.

"Kita pulang dulu ya, Tania" kata Ginny

"Oke, sering mampir ya kesini"

Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny berjalan keluar dari rumah nenek Grace.

"Waw, nenekmu sangat baik, Hermione." kata Harry tersenyum

Hermione tersenyum dan meremas tangan Ron, Ron melihatnya dan tersenyum juga. Sesaat mereka sudah menaiki taksi, Hermione mengelus bulu-bulu lembut Crookshanks. Ron pun juga mengelus pala Crookshanks dan Hermione tersenyum ke Ron.

* * *

AN: Cieee ciee Hermione jeles -_- haha Tania ternyata suka sama Ron! Tania itu karakternya sama kaya aku, dan kalo aku ketemu sama Ron *_* dan aku juga s.u.k.a sama Ron Weasley sttt jangan bilang-bilang Hermione ya :D Review! xx


	13. Chapter 13 Muggles' Party

Chapter 13

AN: Ini diaaa yang ke 13 yeee ^_^ Gimana ya reaksi Ron saat dia bertemu dengan muka-muka asing Muggle? Hohoho xx Read and review pleasee..

Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny milik tante J.K Rowling tapi Matt, Machael Parke dan Andrew Parke punya aku :D xx

* * *

**Muggles' Party**

"Memangnya kapan kau mulai bekerja di toko George, Ron?" tanya Mrs Weasley saat Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr dan Mrs Weasley sedang sarapan di meja makan The Burrow.

"Lusa, Mum" jawab Ron setelah menelan sarapannya

"Apa kau siap dengan kerja pertamamu?" tanya Ginny

"Kurasa. George bilang aku hanya tinggal bertanya padanya jika aku tidak tahu benda dan harga disana." jawab Ron

"Apa Hermione sudah tahu kau akan bekerja disana?" tanya Harry saat Ia sedang mengambil telur di depannya.

"Hm-mm," kata Ron "aku sudah bilang padanya saat kita sedang menontonmu bermain Quidditch waktu itu."

"Oh," angguk Harry meneruskan makannya

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai sarapan, Harry dan Ron duduk di ruang tamu menyibukan diri sendiri, sedangkan Mrs Weasley dan Ginny membersihkan beberapa piring, Mr Weasley sudah pergi bekerja ke Kementrian.

"Aku sangat bosan kalau seperti ini terus," kata Harry "tidak ada hal yang asyik untuk dilakukan."

"Aku setuju sama kau, mate" jawab Ron, dan mereka mendengar suara dari jendela, ternyata sebuah burung hantu yang membawa surat, Ron mengambil surat itu dari paruh burung hantu dan kembali duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Harry melihat surat yang sedang dibuka Ron

"Hermione," gumam Ron saat dirinya sudah membuka surat dan mulai membaca

Dear Ron,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak menyangka sudah tiga hari kita tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau mulai bekerja, lusa apa itu benar? Aku yakin saat kau sudah mulai bekerja pasti kita tidak dapat banyak waktu untuk berdua. Dan selain aku memberitahumu bahwa aku merindukanmu, aku juga ingin memberitahumu tentang orang tuaku.

Rekan kerja orang tuaku mengadakan pesta besok malam di rumahnya karna dirinya berulang tahun, dan aku berharap kau mau ikut denganku dan orang tuaku kesana. Orang tuaku mengajakku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut karna aku berpikir pasti sangat membosankan disana, tetapi kurasa tidak jika itu bersamamu. Aku berharap kau mau, Ron dan kita bisa bertemu besok di rumahku. Balas surat ini secepat yang kau bisa. I love you.

Love,

Hermione

"Wow," kata Harry yang tadi juga ikut membacanya "kurasa besok kau harus menjadi Muggle, Ron."

"Iya kurasa, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Muggle, sebenarnya" kata Ron menghela nafas "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Ikut saja, Ron kau akan baik-baik saja" kata Harry menepuk pundak Ron "dan Hermione pasti akan senang atas kehadiranmu."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku membalas suratnya" kata Ron berdiri

"Oke"

Saat Ron sedang menuju kamarnya Ia bertemu dengan Ginny yang ingin pergi ke bawah,

"Hey, Ronnie kau mau kemana?" tanya Ginny

"Ke kamarku tentu saja!" jawab Ron

"Apa Harry masih di bawah"

"Hm-mm"

Ron masuk kamar dan segera mengambil perkamen baru dan pena bulu untuk membalas surat dari Hermione, Ron berpikir dahulu sebelumnya, Ia bingung harus bilang apa.

Dear Hermione,

Aku baik-baik saja, dan kau benar lusa aku sudah mulai bekerja di toko lelucon milik George, bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu, ngomong-ngomong? Aku juga merindukanmu, Hermione. Tiga hari tidak bertemu denganmu itu seperti bertahun-tahun. Aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku, Harry dan Ginny hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk dibicarakan. Kadang aku menyendiri di kamar memberi waktu Harry dan Ginny untuk berdua, apa itu ide bagus?

Setelah ku pikir-pikir sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan jika aku ikut denganmu dan orang tuamu ke pesta teman mereka. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok, oke? Tunggu aku besok, aku sangat merindukanmu. I love you too.

Love,

Ron

Ron mengirim suratnya dan tiduran di tempat tidurnya memikirkan cewek berambut coklat ikal dan mempunyai mata coklat yang indah dengan tersenyum. Saat Ron sudah puas memikirkan Hermione Ia kembali ke bawah bertemu dengan Harry dan Ginny yang duduk sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Harry

"Berpikir" kata Ron duduk di sofa yang lain "memangnya kemana George pergi?"

"Ia pergi ke toko lelucon miliknya, mengemasi barang-barang yang diperlukan disana." jawab Ginny

Tidak ada yang bicara saat itu, Harry dan Ginny menikmati waktunya berdua, Ron mencoba mengabaikan tangan Harry yang sedang memegang tangan Ginny. Andai Hermione disini, pikir Ron.

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta itu?" tanya Harry saat mereka diam selama 5 menit

"Pesta apa?" tanya seseorang dari pintu yang barusan terbuka

"George?" kata Ginny "apa kau sudah selesai?"

George duduk di sebelah Ron menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dasar sofa "Sudah, sangat membosankan menghabiskan waktu disana."

"Sama seperti disini" kata Ron

George melihat Ron "Tadi kalian bicara mengenai pesta, memangnya ada pesta apa?"

"Ulang tahun teman orang tuanya Hermione," jawab Harry "Hermione mengajak Ron untuk ikut dengannya."

"Wow, Ronniekins sepertinya kau sudah sangat dekat dengan orang tua Hermione" kata George yang mengedip ke Ron "kurasa Hermione akan mengenalkanmu sebagai pacarnya dengan teman-teman orang tuanya."

Harry dan Ginny tertawa sedangkan Ron memerah.

"Jadi apakah kau ikut ke pesta itu?" tanya Harry sekali lagi

"Kurasa," jawab Ron

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan akan memakai baju apa?" tanya Ginny

Ron mengangguk "Baju yang sama saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur."

"Kurasa jangan, Ron" kata George

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Ron mendelik ke George

"Orang tua Hermione Muggle 'kan? Begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka, kau harus terlihat seperti cowok Muggle juga."

"Memangnya berbeda?" tanya Ron melihat George dan kemudian Harry

Harry mengangguk "Biasanya Muggle memakai jas atau sejenis itu, tidak seperti pakaian kita yang semuanya seperti jubah."

Ron menghela nafas "Lalu aku harus memakai apa?"

George menepuk pundak Ron "Tenang saja, adik kecil kau boleh memakai salah satu jasku. Kurasa ukurannya pas dengan postur tubuhmu."

"Terima kasih, George" senyum Ron

Keesokan harinya Ron bangun dari tidurnya, dan ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," kata Ron yang masih mengantuk

"Selamat pagi, Ronniekins!" kata George tersenyum dan duduk di bangku dekat tempat tidur Harry, dan George pun membangunkan Harry dengan mengunakan tongkatnya.

"Aw!" kata Harry memegangi lengannya "apa itu?!"

"Cubitan semut. Mantra baruku." kata George nyengir dan melihat ke arah Ron "apa kau mau melihat jasku sekarang? Aku akan pergi soalnya."

Ron mengangguk dan George pun pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi setelah itu, membawa jas hitam ditangannya.

"Kau punya celana hitam 'kan?" tanya George saat Ia melempar jasnya ke wajah Ron

Ron mengerang mengambil jas hitam dari wajahnya "Iya!" jawabnya aga kesal

"Baguslah," kata George "padahal kau hanya ingin pergi ke pesta teman orang tua Hermione, tetapi seribet ini."

"Kalau kau tidak ikhlas meminjamkan jas ini bilang saja!" kata Ron

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, adik kecil," jawab George tertawa "aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana nanti saat pernikahanmu dengan Hermione kalau sekarang saja seribet ini."

Ron memerah dan Harry tertawa.

"Oh sudahlah, saatnya aku pergi sekarang." kata George keluar dari kamar Ron

"Coba pakai jas itu" kata Harry duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya

Ron berdiri dan memakai jas itu, Ia mengaca di depan kaca dan melihat dirinya memakai jas hitam,

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Harry

"Keren," kata Harry berdiri ke arah Ron "tetapi tidak kalau kau memakai celana tidurmu."

Ron memutar bola matanya dan melepas jas dan menaruhnya di dekat tempat tidurnya,

"Sebaiknya kita ke bawah"

Harry mengangguk, dan waktu sore pun tiba, Ron sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya dengan Harry untuk membantu Ron.

"Apa seperti ini bagus?" tanya Ron melihat dirinya di kaca

"Tidak buruk. Kau seperti Muggle," senyum Harry "sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat, kurasa Hermione bertanya-tanya kapan kau datang."

Ron tersenyum "Terima kasih, mate"

Ron pergi ke bawah dan keluar lewat pintu belakang, Ia bersiap untuk ber-Apparate menuju rumah Hermione. Sesaat kemudian Ron sampai di tujuan, Ia membuat dirinya tenang sebentar karna Apparate tadi. Dan saat Ia sudah meras lebih baik Ron mulai berjalan ke depan rumah Hermione. Ron mengetuk pintu Hermione dua kali, dan pintu terbuka Ron bisa mellihat Hermione berdiri tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hi" semyum Hermione memeluknya

"Hi" balas Ron

Hermione belum bersiap-siap hanya beberapa make-up di wajahnya, karna sekarang masih sore sedangkan acaranya malam.

"Kau terlihat beda, Ron"

"Kurasa."

"Ayo masuk dulu, kita akan berangkat sekitar pukul setengah tujuh."

Ron dan Hermione masuk dan Ron bisa melihat Mr dan Mrs Granger sedang bersiap-siap.

"Oh hello, Ron," kata Mrs Granger memeluk Ron "kau terlihat tampan, Ron"

Ron memerah "Terima kasih, Mrs Granger," Ron menjabat tangan Mr Granger, "apa kabar, tuan?"

"Sangat baik, Ron. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." jawab Mr Granger tersenyum

"Aku juga, Mr Granger"

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap di atas" kata Hermione pergi ke atas kamarnya

"Sini, Ron kita bisa mengobrol dan menunggu Hermione." ajak Mrs Granger dan Ron pun menurutinya

Sedangkan di atas Hermione masih bingung memakai baju apa, apa aku memakai gaun yang sama saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, batin Hermione. Hermione mencari baju yang di pikirnya bagus untuk dipakai,dan Ia menemukan gaun berwarna biru yang panjangnya selutut. Melihat waktu yang mulai berdetak detik demi detik, Hermione akhirnya memakai gaun biru tersebut.

Mr Granger, Mrs Granger dan Ron masih mebgobrol sedikit tentang kehidupan Ron, saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol mereka terdiam saat Hermione turun dari atas. Ron melihat Hermione memakai gaun biru yang indah dan Hermione memakai make-up yang sederhana, Ron tersenyum melihat Hermione.

"Siap, sayang?" tanya Mrs Granger

"Siap, Mum" jawab Hermione mengambil tangan Ron

"Kau terlihat cantik, 'Mione." bisik Ron saat Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah memasuki mobil

Hermione tersenyum "Thanks, kau juga terlihat tampan"

Ron tersenyum, Ron dan Hermione masuk mobil di belakang dan mereka mulai menuju rumah teman Mr dan Mrs Granger. Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai ditujuan, Mr dan Mrs Granger keluar mobil begitupun Ron dan Hermione.

"Ayo, Ron" kata Mrs Granger saat mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke lengan Mr Granger

Ron menganguk dan mengandeng tangan Hermione

"Hello, Robby, Jean!" kata seseorang yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu

"Hello, Matt!" kata Mr Granger "selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Oh terima kasih, Robby" kata Matt tersenyum

"Selamat ulang tahun, Matt" kata Mrs Granger memeluk Matt

"Terima kasih, Jean"

Ron dan Hermione pun masuk saat Mr Granger, Mrs Granger dan Matt masih mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Oh, Matt kuharap kau masih ingat dengan anakku, Hermione" kata Mrs Granger

Matt melihat Hermione "Oh, Hermione kau cepat sekali besar! Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu,"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Dan siapa anak muda ini, Hermione?" kata Matt tersenyum yang tahu bahwa cowok itu adalah pacar Hermione

"Ini, Ron, tuan." jawab Hermione tersenyum malu.

Ron menjabat tangan Matt yang di balasnya, "Senang bertemu dengamu, Ron" kata Matt tersenyum.

"Aku juga, tuan" senyum Ron

"Ayo ayo silahkan masuk," ajak Matt dan mereka pun semua masuk, didalam sudah ramai orang yang tidak Ron kenal.

"Jadi ini yang di namakan pesta Muggle?" bisik Ron ke Hermione saat orang tua Hermione sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Sshh!" kata Hermione membuat Ron diam "jangan banyak bertanya disini, nikmati saja pesta ini, oke?"

Ron mengangguk, dan Hermione mengandeng Ron duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong yang penuh dengan kue dan minuman bir.

"Apa yang kita lalukan?" tanya Ron

"Apa kau ingin memakan kue ini?" tanya Hermione mengabaikan pertanyaan Ron.

Ron melihat kue yang di lapisi oleh krim lembut, bagi Ron itu terlihat seperti lumpur yang berwarna putih.

Ron menggeleng membuat wajah tidak enak.

"Kau yakin?" kata Hermione, Ron mengangguk "yasudah, aku saja yang makan."

Ron melihat Hermione memakan kue itu, Ron hanya melihat Hermione dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione saat Ia sudah menelan kuenya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Ron

"Tentu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memakannya," Hermione mengambil sepotong kue di depannya dan mencodongkan ke mulut Ron "ini coba,"

Ron menggeleng menatap kue yang ada di tangan Hermione.

"Ini enak, Ron kuyakin kau akan suka." kata Hermione tersenyum yang tangannya masih mencodongkan kue ke mulut Ron

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, kau tidak percaya denganku?" senyum Hermione

Ron membuka mulutnya dan menerima kue dari tangan Hermione, Ron mengunyah dan menelan kue itu dan kemudian diam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione memegang tangan Ron

Ron melihat Hermione tersenyum "Ini manis,"

Hermione tertawa dan mengambil kue itu lagi dengan tangan kanannya, menyuapin Ron. Ron menerimanya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kau akan menyukainya," jawab Hermione tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ron

Ron mengambil kue itu dan mengarahkannya ke Hermione "Ini,"

Hermione mendongak melihat Ron dan membuka mulutnya menerima kue dari Ron dan tersenyum.

"-Ini dia anakku Hermione" kata Mr Granger saat Ia datang ke meja Ron dan Hermione dengan salah satu temannya "Hermione kenalkan ini Michael Parke temanku dan ini Andrew Parke anaknya."

Hermione melepas tangan Ron dan berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan mereka,

"Hello, Mr. Michael, senang bertemu denganmu, dan Andrew."

"Oh, Robby anakmu cantik sekali sekarang, terakhir kau membawa dia saat usianya 10 tahun," kata Michael tersenyum ke Hermione "dan lihat sekarang dia, cantik."

Hermione tersenyum "Terima kasih, Mr Parke"

"Dan ini adalah Ron," kata Mr Granger, Ron berdiri dan menjabat tangan Mr Parke

"Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan" kata Ron tersenyum

"Kau juga anak muda, apakah kau pacarnya Hermione?" kata Michael tersenyum

Ron dan Hermione memerah tetapi tersenyum.

"Iya benar," jawab Mr Granger tersenyum

Ron menjabat tangan Andrew yang membalasnya dengan singkat, Ron mengangkat alisnya.

"Dimana Mum, Dad?" tanya Hermione saat Ia merasa bahwa mata Andrew melihat ke arahnya, tetapi Hermione mengabaikannya.

"Dia sedang mengobrol dengan temannya disana," jawab Mr Granger "ya sudahlah aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku yang lain, have fun dengan Ron" senyum Mr Granger

Hermione tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hermione" kata Andrew yang baru pertama kalinya bicara saat Ia dan Ayahnya mendatanginya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum, saat Mr Granger, Mr Parke dan Andrew tidak ada lagi di penglihatan Ron dan Hermione duduk kembali.

"Kurasa Andrew tidak begitu menyukaiku," kata Ron masih melihat sekitar keramaian pesta "dan kuperhatikan dia hanya melihatmu."

Hermione menghela nafas "Biarkan sajalah, aku tidak perduli."

Ron tersenyum kecil dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku yang di dudukinya, Hermione melihat Ron.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Ron

Ron menghela nafas dan menatap Hermione "Kurasa Andrew menyukaimu, 'Mione."

"Lalu?" kata Hermione tertawa kecil

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku," jawab Ron menatap Hermione

Hermione menghela nafas dan menatap serius ke arah Ron "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ronald? Aku tidak perduli dia menyukaiku atau tidak, seperti yang kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu!"

Ron melihat Hermione yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius, dan Ron melihat keramaian di sekitarnya, melepas pandangannya dari mata Hermione.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang Andrew, oke? Aku disini hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, Ron." kata Hermione memegang tangan Ron dan meremasnya

"Sorry," gumam Ron

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa? Kurasa mereka sedang menyiapkan lagunya."

Ron mengangguk dan Hermione mengandeng Ron menuju tempat dansa, beberapa pasangan sudah siap untuk berdansa. Hermione menaruh satu tangannya di pundak Ron dan satu lagi memegang tangan Ron, sedangkan Ron menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan satu tangannya memegan tangan Hermione.

Mereka menikmati lagu slow dan mengikuti iramanya, Ron membawa Hermione agar lebih dekat denganya. Hermione tersenyum ke Ron dan mencium pipi kirinya dengan lembut. Hermione menikmati dansa ini, dan Ia merasakan Ron memeluknya, Hermione memindahkan satu tangannya ke sekitar leher Ron dan memeluknya kembali. Senyum terukir di bibir Hermione, menaruh dagunya di bahu Ron dan megikuti irama dansa yang slow. Aku mencintaimu Ron, batin Hermione tersenyum.

* * *

AN: Ron dan Hermione so sweet banget! *terharu* *mewek* kapan kisah cintaku seperti mereka ya Tuhan? -_-

-RWHG-

See youu guys! xx


	14. Chapter 14 Weasley Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 14

AN: Sooo ini dia chapter 14 guys, are you exicted? No? Oh bloody hell -_- Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata ya guys! Dan maaaafff bgt buat update-nya yah, gomen gomen. Read and Review -RWHG-

Disclaimer: Ini semua milik tante J.K Rowling lho! xx

* * *

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes**

"Oi bagaimana pestanya kemarin?" tanya Ginny saat Ia sedang membangunkan Ron dan Harry

Ron menggerang dan kembali ke selimutnya, sedangan Harry sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya menenangkan dirinya.

"Ayolah, Ron hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja, bagun!" kata Ginny jengkel dan mendorong-dorong Ron "Mum akan membunuhmu jika kau masih tidur!"

Ron mengerang sekali lagi tetapi duduk di tempat tidurnya, menguap dan mengucekan matanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Ron

"Jam 8, kau harus siap-siap, bodoh!" jawab Ginny kesal

Harry pergi ke kamar mandi sedangkan Ginny turun ke bawah membantu Mrs Weasley menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Ronniekins sudah bangun?" tanya George yang sedang duduk di dapur

"Sudah, susah sekali membangunkannya."

Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, George dan Percy sudah bersiap di dapur, Percy sudah ingin kembali lagi ke The Burrow, Ia sudah meminta maaf ke keluarganya setelah perang selesai. Tetapi dia menginap di salah satu rumah temannya, dan sekarang Ia sudah pulang lagi ke The Burrow. Harry datang dan duduk di sebelah Ginny, dan tidak lama kemudian Ron datang dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

"Siap bekerja untuk hari ini, Ronnie?" tanya George

"Iya tetapi biarkan aku sarapan terlebih dahulu, bodoh." jawab Ron duduk di kursi meja makan

"Jadi bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Harry yang melihat Ginny berdiri membantu Mrs Weasley

"Menyenangkan," gumam Ron dan Ia melihat George "apakah nanti kau akan memberikanku jam istirahat?"

"Kau belum mulai bekerja tetapi sudah memikirkan istirahat," jawab George

"Bukannya begitu. Aku akan menjemput Hermione di Diagon Alley nanti,"

"Baru saja kemarin kalian bertemu sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain." kata George tertawa, Harry tertawa kecil

Ron mengabaikannya "Dia bilang ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan toko konyolmu itu sekarang, bodoh!"

"Oh" kata George

"Bagaimana kalau Hermione bareng saja denganku dan Harry nanti, aku dan Harry juga ingin melihatnya. Ya 'kan, Harry?" kata Ginny menaruh sarapan di meja

Harry mengangguk "Benar kata Ginny, jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot menjemputnya."

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu dia" Ron berdiri dan bersiap ke atas menuju kamarnya

"Hey bilang juga padanya kami akan menunggunya disini sekitar jam 12!" teriak Ginny

"Oke!"

Setelah Ron sudah mengirim surat ke Hermione Ia turun untuk sarapan, setelah sarapan Ron dan George bersiap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley.

"Semoga berhasil untuk kalian berdua," kata Mrs Weasley saat Ron dan George sedang mengambil bubuk floo.

"Thanks, Mum" jawab Ron dan George

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Ron dan George sampai di Diagon Alley, George membimbing Ron agar mengikutinya memasuki tokonya. Saat George sudah membuka tokonya Ron langsung masuk mengikuti George.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata George duduk di salah satu kursi kosong

"Kau mendekorasi ulang toko ini?"

George mengangguk dan Ron melihat keliling toko yang penuh dengan barang-barang aneh di sekitarnya.

"Keren" senyum Ron

"Aku sengaja memajang potoku dengan Fred disana, agar pengunjung tahu Fred selalu ada disini walaupun kita tidak bisa melihatnya."

Ron menepuk pundak George "Itu sangat sempurna."

"Jadi kapan kita membuka toko ini?" tanya Ron mengintip ke jendela dan Ia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah datang ke Diagon Alley

"Sekarang tentu," kata George membuka semua jendela dan pintu lebar-lebar

"Wah toko lelucon Weasley Wizard Wheezes sudah dibuka kembali! Ayo kita kesana!" teriak seorang cowok yang kira-kira berusia 11 tahun

Saat toko dibuka mata Ron terbelalak saat melihat pengunjung yang langsung memasuki toko itu, George tersemyum dan berteriak.

"Ayo semuanya! Siapa yang merindukan barang-barang konyol milik kami! Ayo toko sudah dibuka! Cepat masuk dan pilih barang kesukaan kalian!"

"Wah lihat ini," kata anak kecil yang matanya melihat takjup salah satu benda milik George, Ron tersenyum melihat semua pengunjung.

"Ayo semuanya kalian bisa pilih barang yang kalian sukai!" teriak Ron, George tersenyum.

"Tertarik dengan benda itu, nona?" kata George

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya gadis itu

"Kau hanya menekannya satu kali dan kau bisa melihat kembang api kecil di depanmu."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Hanya 5 galleon"

"Ok, aku beli satu."

"Ok terima kasih, nona kembali lagi saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang konyol," kata George tersenyum

Ron melihat George dan George berkedip padanya.

"Mr Weasley berapakah harga benda ini?" tanya seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun

"Hey George! Berapa harga benda ini?!" teriak Ron dari kejauhan

"2 galleon!"

"Oke!" kata Ron dan melihat anak kecil dan Ron menunduk melihatnya "2 galleon."

Anak kecil itu pun merogoh kantungnya dan memberiuang ke Ron "Ini, Mr Weasley."

Ron tersenyum "Terima kasih, sering-sering berkunjung ya."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan pergi keluar, Ron melihat pengunjung baru lagi berdatangan. Ron dan George sibuk melayani pelanggan, Ron sudah aga mengerti sedikit demi sedikit bekerja disini. Sedangkan Harry, Ginny dan Hermione pun sedang berjalan menuju toko lelucon milik George.

"Wah ramai sekali," kata Ginny saat mereka sudah melihat toko itu dari kejauhan

"Ayo," kata Harry dan mereka pun masuk toko itu, mereka bisa melihat Ron dan George sedang sibuk melayani semua pelanggan yang banyak. Sepertinya Ron dan George tidak sadar bahwa ada Harry, Ginny dan Hermione datang ke toko mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?" kata Harry sesaat Ia mendekati Ron dan George

"Oh hi, Harry" jawab Ron tersenyum, George pergi kesebelah melayani pelanggan lain.

"Bagaimana bekerja disini, Ron?" tanya Ginny yang sekarang berdiri di samping Harry

"Fiuh melelahkan sekali, aku dan George selalu melayani pelanggan yang tiap menit datang. Tetapi tidak masalah, ini menyenangkan," kata Ron dan memeluk Hermione saat Hermione datang mendekatinya.

Hermione tersenyum "Kau sangat berkeringat, Ron" katanya

Ron menghapus beberapa keringat di wajahnya dan tertawa "Tidak masalah, 'Mione"

Hermione membantu Ron menghapus keringat yang ada di wajahnya, Ron tersenyum ke Hermione. Dan mereka pun tersenyum satu sama lain beberapa menit,

"Hey, Ronnie! Bisakah kau membantuku disebelah sini?!" teriak George dari kejauhan terlihat kewalahan melayani pelanggan.

"Oke aku akan kesana!" jawab Ron menatap Harry, Ginny dan Hermione "aku akan membantu George disana, kalian bisa lihat-lihat toko ini jika kalian suka."

Sebelum Ron pergi, Ron mencium kening Hermione dan tersenyum, Harry, Ginny dan Hermione mengelilingi toko tersebut melihat barang-barang di toko. Dan dengan bergulirnya waktu pengunjung pun lebih berkurang dari sebelumya, Ron menghela nafas dan ingin menemui Harry, Ginny dan Hermione.

"Hi, guys" kata Ron saat melihat Harry, Ginny dan Hermione sedang mengobrol.

"Hi, Ron mana George?" tanya Ginny

"Disana melayani beberapa pelanggan lagi, dan setelah itu kami akan tutup untuk istirahat." jawab Ron san duduk di sebelah Hermione

"Wow sangat melelahkan sekali. Bukan begitu, Ron?" kata George yang baru datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka

Ron mengangguk menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Apa kalian lapar? Akan kusiapkan makanan untuk makan siang." kata George

"Tentu saja kami lapar, cepat bawakan makanan untukku." jawab Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny dan George tertawa

"Aku sudah menduga pasti Ronnie lapar," kata George berdiri keluar memesan makanan "aku akan membelinya di dekat sini, kalian tunggu disini saja, ok?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione mengangguk dan melihat George pergi keluar toko.

"Sepertinya George sudah bisa move on ya?" kata Hermione

Ginny mengangguk "Sepertinya dia sudah bisa merelakan kepergian Fred." katanya sedih

Harry segera memeluknya "Dia pahlawan, kau tahu itu. Fred maksudku."

Ginny mengangguk di bahu Harry dan Ron pun hanya menghela nafas panjang, Hermione melihatnya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ron?" tanya Hermione

Ron tersenyum dan mengangguk dan mengambil tangan Hermione memegannya erat, Hermione hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror awal September, mate?" tanya Ron mengubah pembicaraan

"Iya kurasa, apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengikuti pelatihan gelombang pertama?"

"Iya, tentu. Aku akan membantu George dulu seperti yang aku bilang padamu waktu itu."

"Baiklah." kata Harry dan Ia ingat sesuatu hal, "Aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Ginny, dan sekarang saatnya aku mendiskusikan ini dengan kalian berdua." kata Harry menatap Ron dan Hermione

"Mendiskusikan hal apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione

"Aku akan pindah ke rumah Sirius di Grimmauld Place, aku tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal di The Burrow—"

"Kau selalu diterima dirumahku, mate. Jadi jangan berpikir—"

"Aku tahu, Ron," potong Harry "hanya saja aku kadang merasa tidak enak dengan orang tuamu."

"Kau tahu orang tuaku sangat senang jika kau tinggal dengan kami," kata Ron

"Iya aku mengerti. Ginny juga sudah bilang padaku seperi itu, tetapi aku akan menempatkan rumah Ayah baptisku, Ron," kata Harry "dia memberikan rumah itu untukku."

"Memangnya kapan kau akan pindah, Harry?" tanya Hermione meremas tangan Ron.

"Sebelum aku memulai pelatihan Aurorku, kurasa."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Ron menatap Harry.

"Huh?" ucap Harry

"Aku akan ikut tinggal bersamamu disana, kurasa tidak akan menyenangkan tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu."

Harry, Ginny dan Hermione menatap Ron dengan pandangan 'Apa kau serius?'

"Apa kau yakin, Ron?" tanya Ginny "apa Mum dan Dad akan mengizinkannya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tinggal bersama Harry bukan tinggal bersama orang lain," jawab Ron "dan aku yakin Mum akan mengizinkanku, begitupun dengan Dad,"

Harry tersenyum "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."

Hermione tersenyum dan melihat Ron yang tersenyum juga pada Hermione, dan setelah itu George pun datang dengan sebuah plastik di tangannya.

"Akhirnya datang juga," kata Ron merogoh isi plastik tersebut

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny dan George pun makan siang dengan diam dan tenang, sesaat George ingin membuka tokonya lagi Ron bertanya pada Harry, Ginny dan Hermione.

"Kalian masih disini 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak, kami ingin pulang saja, lagi pula kau 'kan sibuk disini" jawab Ginny

"Baiklah," kata Ron melihat Hermione "sebaiknya kau di The Burrow saja dulu, 'Mione. Nanti akan kuantar kau pulang,"

"Tidak usah, Ron aku bisa pulang sendiri" senyum Hermione.

"Tidak aku serius, toko ini tutup sore nanti dan aku akan segera pulang ke The Burrow," kata Ron mendekat ke Hermione dan berbisik "dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu."

Hermione tertawa kecil dan memukul bahu Ron. Harry dan Ginny hanya melihat mereka dengan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Oke?" kata Ron ke Hermione

Hermione menghel nafas "Baiklah," angguknya

Ron tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibirnya, Harry dan Ginny buang muka.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan itu di tempat yang kosong?" kata Ginny mengerang

Hermione memerah dan Ron melihat adiknya "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oh sudahlah, ayo Harry, Hermione kita pulang."

Ron memeluk Hermione "Bye"

"Bye"

Harry, Ginny dan Hermione keluar dan Ron pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat Harry, Ginny dan Hermione berjalan di sekitar Diagon Alley mereka pun segera pergi ke The Burrow. Dan tanpa Ron sadari ini sudah menjelang sore, Ron mencari George yang sedang merapikan barang lelucon miliknya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Ron ke George

"Memangnya jam berapa ini?" kata George

Ron melihat arlojinya, "05.00 pm" jawabnya

George melihat Ron dan berjalan dekat ke arahnya, "Baiklah, Ron kau boleh pulang sekarang, terima kasih kau sudah membantuku." kata George tersenyum

Ron tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Baiklah aku rasa aku harus segera pulang,"

"Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Hermione?" kata George nyengir

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" kata Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Hanya mengira," kata George tersenyum lebih lebar lagi

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Yasudahlah, bye!"

"Bye, Ronnie. Jangan lupa besok kesini lagi,"

"Oke,"

Ron berjalan sendirian di sekitar Diagon Alley dan langsung pergi pulang ke The Burrow, saat Ron sudah menginjak rerumputan di The Burrow Ron tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu. Ron bisa melihat Harry dan Ginny di dapur saat Ia membuka pintu.

"Oh hai, Ron" kata Harry

"Dimana, Her—"

"Di ruang tamu, jika kau ingin menanyakan Hermione." kata Ginny memotong perkataan Ron

Ron segera menemui Hermione di ruang tamu mengabaikan Harry dan Ginny yang duduk sangat dekat, Hermione mendongak saat Ia merasa sesorang memasuki ruang tamu, sadar siapa itu Hermione tersenyum dan memberi tanda di buku dan menutupnya.

Hermione melihat Ron, "Hai, kau sudah pulang."

"Hai," kata Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau terlihat lelah, Ron." kata Hermione yang masih memegang buku di pangkuannya.

"Iya seperti itulah," Ron melihat Hermione, "kurasa sekarang rasa lelahku sudah hilang saat melihatmu."

Hermione memerah tetapi tersenyum, Ron memegang tangan Hermione yang sedang memegang buku di pangkuan Hermione.

"Kau sedang membaca buku apa?" kata Ron masih memegang tangan Hermione.

"Sejarah Hogwarts"

"Bloody hell, Hermione sudah berapa kali kau membaca buku itu? Kurasa sudah ribuan kali." kata Ron tersenyum

"Aku suka membaca buku ini, walaupun sudah ribuan kali aku membacanya tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa bosan."

"Ya ya," kata Ron memainkan tangan Hermione, "ayo kita keluar, sesudah itu akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Kau masih lelah, Ron." kata Hermione melihat ke bawah tangannya yang sedang di pegang Ron.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak merasa lelah jika melihatmu." jawab Ron tersenyum ke Hermione, Hermione melihat Ron dan membalas senyumannya.

Ron dan Hermione berpegangan tangan ke dapur dan melihat Harry dan Ginny yang masih duduk dekat satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengantar Hermione pulang." kata Ron

"Baiklah," kata Ginny

Sebelum Ron dan Hermione keluar, Hermione memeluk Ginny lalu Harry, "Aku pulang dulu yah, terima kasih untuk hari ini." kata Hermione tersenyum pada Harry dan Ginny.

"Ok, Hermione hati-hati." kata Harry

Ron dan Hermione berpegangan tangan lagi dan keluar pintu, sesaat mereka sudah berdiri kembali lagi setelah ber-Apparate Hermione melihat Ron.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Ron?" kata Hermione berjalan di keramaian kota London.

"Sepertinya akan mengasyikan jika kita meminum minuman Muggle sebentar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Minuman apa maksudmu?" kata Hermione mendelik ke Ron.

"Cappucin? Apakah itu benar?" kata Ron melihat Hermione

Hermione tertawa, "Cappucino maksudmu?"

"Iya itu!" kata Ron tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione "tunggu dulu."

"Apa?" kata Ron yang juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Apa kita akan kesana? Ketempat itu?" kata Hermione menunjuk sebuah Caffe yang saat itu pernah mereka kunjungi hampir setahun yang lalu, dan mereka pergi begitu saja karna Pelahap Maut mengikuti mereka.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" kata Ron bingung.

Hermione melihat Ron, "Ron apa kau lupa? Itu Caffe yang waktu itu kita kunjungi saat kita kabur dari pernikahan Bill dan Fleur!"

Ron mengingatnya dan tersentak, "Bloody hell! Kau benar, Hermione."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Ron

Hermione menghela nafas dan menatap Ron.

"Astaga, Ron! Bagaimana kalau pelayan itu masih mengenali kita? Dia pasti akan memberitahu polisi karna kita sudah menghancurkan Caffenya begitu saja."

"Tapi kan kita sudah memperbaiki Caffe itu lagi, rapih seperti sebelumnya." kata Ron

"Iya memang! Tapi ingat, Ron dia itu Muggle! Dia akan berpikir kita itu…." Hermione menghela nafas panjang "sudah lupakan saja!"

Ron melihat Hermione yang sepertinya sudah jengkel menjelaskan semuanya ke Ron, Ron memegang tangan Hermione dan Hermione melihat ke mata Ron.

"Aku minta maaf, kau benar sebaiknya kita tidak pergi kesana dan mencari tempat lain."

Hermione tersenyum, Ron pun juga tersenyum.

"Ayo" kata Ron mengandengnya mencari Caffe lagi yang menurut mereka 'aman'.

Saat mereka sudah menemukan Caffe, mereka segera masuk dan duduk di kursi kosong. Pelayan segera menghampiri mereka, sebelum pelayan itu berbicara Hermione sudah berbicara duluan.

"Cappucino dua, tolong."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Hermione dan pergi ke dalam. Ron melihat isi ruangan dan Ia melihat poster minuman yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hermione itu minuman apa?" kata Ron menunjuk poster tersebut.

Hermione melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ron.

"Itu minuman keras, Ron kau tidak boleh meminumnya terlalu banyak."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu seperti Butterbeer 'kan?"

"Bukan sebenarnya, itu seperti Firewhiskey kalau kau meminumnya terlalu banyak kau akan mabuk."

"Tapi kurasa Firewhiskey lebih enak," kata Ron yang masih menatap poster itu.

Hermione menatap Ron dengan tatapan galaknya yang berada di sebrang Ron, Ron melihat Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membolehkanmu meminum minuman itu."

"Minuman apa?" kata Ron melihat Hermione

Saat Hermione sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi tidak jadi karna pelayan kembali menaruh pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione dan kembali menatap Ron, "minuman itu maksudku." katanya menunjuk poster minuman keras itu.

"Aku lebih suka Firewhiskey, sebenarnya."

"Tetapi kau juga tidak boleh meminum itu banyak-banyak, Ron! Aku tidak ingin melihat kau mabuk."

"Satu atau dua gelas bagaimana?" kata Ron meminum cappucinonya.

"Tidak begitu masalah," kata Hermione melihat Ron yang meminum cappucinonya.

"Hmm," kata Ron menelan minumannya, "ini enak"

Hermione tersenyum dan juga meminum cappucinonya. Ron dan Hermione mengobrol, mengejek satu sama lain, bermesraan juga di caffe itu. Dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang, Ron mengandeng tangan Hermione untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah Hermione, Ron menatap Hermione dan sekarang Ron memegang kedua tangan Hermione. Ron mencium bibir Hermione singkat dan menatapnya lagi.

"Kau jangan lupa istirahat, besok kan kau akan bekerja lagi." kata Hermione

Ron tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyentuh satu pipi Hermione dan meciumnya lagi, Hermione membalasnya dengan lembut. Mereka hanya berciuman di depan rumah Hermione tidak perduli dengan yang lainnya lagi. Ron melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum saat Ia melihat mata Hermione yang kembali terbuka.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Ron

"Aku juga, Ron."

Hermione memeluk Ron dengan erat sebelum Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sebelum Ia menutup pintu Hermione tersenyum ke Ron.

"Bye" kata Hermione tetapi tidak bersuara, Ron membalasnya juga. Hermione menutup pintu dan Ron pun segera berjalan pulang kembali ke The Burrow tersenyum. Ron merasa rasa lelahnya menghilang begitu saja saat Ia sedang bersama Hermione.

* * *

AN: Aku merasaaaaa Ron dan Hermione mencuri hatiku! Oh! xx hehehe thanks, review? See ya!

fb: Veny RoMione Shipper

twitter: VenyNerd_RH


	15. Chapter 15 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 15

AN: Aku kembali lagi ;) Soal update maaf bgt yah -_- ada aja problemnya nih :( tapi next time akan ku usahakan yah!

Disclaimer: Ini pastinya bukan milikku, tetapi milik J.K Rowling :) xx -RWHG-

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Sekarang sudah dua bulan saat Ron bekerja di toko lelucon milik George. Hermione kadang juga berkunjung menemuinya disana dan kadang Ron masih menyempatkan diri berdua dengan Hermione. Harry, Ginny dan keluarga Weasley lainnya menjalankan hari seperti sebelumnya, dan belum lama juga Charlie kembali dari Rumania untuk tinggal dengan orang tuanya di The Burrow. Percy juga kadang mengunjungi keluarganya saat Ia tidak sedang bekerja.

Dan sekarang hari untuk Harry dan Ron pindah ke Grimmauld Place, Ron sudah meminta izin dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley. Awalnya Mrs Weasley tidak setuju, karna Ia ingin Harry dan Ron tetap tinggal di The Burrow, tapi dengan bujukan Mr Weasley akhirnya Mrs Weasley mengijinkan Harry dan Ron pindah ke rumah Ayah baptis Harry itu.

Ron dan Harry sedang mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan mereka untuk pindah dengan bantuan dari Hermione dan Ginny. Ron mendapat izin untuk cuti hari ini dari George dan Hermione datang ke The Burrow untuk membantu Ron dan Harry. Dan dua atau tiga hari lagi Hermione dan Ginny akan pergi kembali ke Hogwarts, mereka berdua sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Ron apakah ini ingin kau bawa?" tanya Hermione saat Ia sedang memegang poster dari Chudley Cannon tim Quidditch kesukaan Ron.

"Iya tentu," jawabnya dan meneruskan packingnya.

"Kalian akan ke Hogwarts sebentar lagi, dan aku akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror." kata Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Harry aku tidak percaya akan kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa kau dan Ron." kata Hermione duduk di tempat tidur Ron.

"Tanpa Ron dan aku maksudmu," kata Harry tertawa kecil, Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Apa semua barang-barangmu sudah dipersiapkan?" kata Ron yang masih sibuk memasukan beberapa baju ke tasnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan tinggal disini sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." jawab Hermione tersenyum ke Ron.

"Baguslah,"

"Apa kalian akan menemani kita ke King Cross sebelum kita berangkat?" kata Ginny menatap Harry lalu Ron.

"Yeah, aku sudah bilang dengan George kalau aku akan datang sekitar pukul setengah 12." kata Ron yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Hermione, "aku dan Harry akan kesini untuk mengantar kalian ke King Cross."

Harry mengangguk.

"Oh baiklah"

"Bukankah kau juga harus pergi ke Kementrian, Harry untuk pelatihan Auror?" tanya Hermione

Harry mengangguk "Memang, aku akan ke Kementrian setelah mengantar kalian."

"Sebagian barang-barang kita sudah ada di Grimmauld Place 'kan, Harry?" kata Ron

"Iya, ini barang-barang kita yang terakhir untuk kita bawa dan merapihkannya disana."

Setelah semua sudah rapih, segera Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny pergi ke bawah untuk pamit terlebih dahulu dengan yang lain. Kelurga Weasley sudah ada di ruang tamu ada Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Charlie dan Percy.

"Hello, Hermione" kata Charlie menyapa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hello juga, Charlie" jawab Hermione juga tersenyum kepadanya, Ron hanya melotot ke arah kakak keduanya itu.

"Jangan kau menggodanya!" kata Ron jengkel

"Aku tidak menggodanya, aku hanya menyapanya." kata Charlie tersenyum tidak bersalah ke adiknya.

Saat pertama kali Charlie datang ke The Burrow Ia belum tahu siapa saja orang baru yang dekat dengan keluarganya, Charlie tahu tentu saja tentang Harry Potter tetapi Ia tidak tahu bahwa Harry adalah pacar adik perempuannya. Dan saat waktu itu Charlie bertemu juga dengan Hermione saat Hermione sedang mengunjungi The Burrow. Charlie hanya tahu namanya saja: Hermione Granger, tetapi Ia belum pernah melihat Hermione sebelumnya. Dan saat Ia bertemu dengan Hermione Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione itu lebih cantik dari yang dia bayangkan.

Dan Charlie sempat kaget bahwa Hermione Granger ini berpacaran dengan adik keempatnya yaitu: Ron Weasley. Charlie hanya mengagumi sosok Hermione, tetapi Ron selalu saja tidak suka kalau Charlie sedang melihat Hermione. Tetapi Charlie senang menggoda Ron berpura-pura bahwa dirinya benar-benar suka dengan Hermione, Charlie senang kalau Ron senang, walaupun Ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron , tetapi Charlie sangat menyayanginya.

"Ah sudahlah!" kata Ron mengandeng Hermione agar Ia tetap bersama Ron, Hermione hanya tersenyum.

Harry dan Ginny tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ron yang cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Mrs Weasley kami sudah siap untuk pindah," kata Harry yang sudah serius.

"Oh apa semuanya sudah siap?" kata Mrs Weasley berdiri mendekati Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny.

"Sudah, Mum." ucap Ron melirik Charlie yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum diwajahnya, Ron mengabaikannya.

"Oh baiklah," kata Mrs Weasley "jaga diri kalian baik-baik disana."

"Pasti, Mrs Weasley." senyum Harry, dan Mr Weasley, Charlie dan Percy pun ikut berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan Harry dan Ron.

"Aku dan Hermione akan membantu Harry dan Ron disana ya, Mum" kata Ginny

"Baiklah, tetapi saat makan malam kalian sudah pulang kembali kesini."

Ginny dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu, Nak," kata Mr Weasley memeluk Ron.

"Iya, Dad"

"Dan kau juga, Harry." kata Mr Weasley memeluk Harry juga.

"Pasti, Mr Weasley."

Percy memeluk Ron dan lalu Harry, Charlie pun memeluk mereka juga dengan tampang yang masih tidak bersalah.

"Kau akan pindah dan Hermione akan tetap disini, wah pasti akan menyenangkan sekali." kata Charlie ke Ron.

"Diam kau, bodoh! Awas kalau kau macam-macam aku akan membunuhmu!" kata Ron jengkel menatap Charlie.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kau 'kan tidak ada," kata Charlie melihat Hermione "ya 'kan, Hermione?"

Ron segera memukul kepala Charlie.

"Aw!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Mrs Weasley "Charlie jangan menggoda adikmu terus."

Charlie tersenyum ke Mrs Weasley dan segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu datang saja kesini, oke?" kata Mrs Weasley memeluk Ron dan juga Harry.

Dan saat Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny berjalan menuju pintu, Charlie berteriak dari dalam,

"Ginny! Bawa Hermione cepat pulang ya!"

"Diam kau, prat!" teriak Ron dari pintu.

"Ron! Jaga mulutmu!" kata Mrs Weasley yang sedang mengantar mereka menuju keluar.

"Sorry, mum" gumam Ron

"Yasudah, Mrs Weasley kami pamit dulu." kata Harry

"Berhati-hatilah,"

Dan sesaat Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny ber-apparate menuju London dan pergi ke Grimmauld Place. Mereka berjalan menuju tujuan mereka, Ron masih kesal dengan tingkah Charlie.

"Charlie keterlaluan!" katanya

"Ron dia hanya bercanda." kata Hermione menatapnya saat mereka berempat berjalan di London.

"Bercanda apanya! Aku tidak suka leluconnya!"

Hermione lalu menatap Harry dan Ginny.

"Sudahlah, Ron lupakan saja. Charlie hanya mengejekmu, sebenarnya." kata Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Ya tetap saja keterlaluan!" jawab Ron masih jengkel.

Harry tertawa "Kau saja yang berlebihan, cemburu dengan kakakmu sendiri."

"A-aku tidak cemburu! Hanya saja…" kata Ron aga memerah.

"Apa? Kau tidak boleh mengelak lagi, Ron jujur saja. Hermione sudah menjadi pacarmu, jadi jangan menutup-nutupinya lagi."

"Setuju!" kata Ginny

Ron memerah, Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menatap Ron.

"Apa itu benar? Kau cemburu karena Charlie?" kata Hermione

"Ya habisnya dia menggodamu terus, aku tidak suka!" kata Ron

Hermione hanya tertawa kecil "Dia hanya becanda, Ron"

Tidak terasa mereka sampai didepan Grimmauld Place 12, mereka segera masuk dan beristirahat sebentar setelah menaruh barang-barang mereka di lantai. Harry dan Ginny sedang berada didapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk mereka berempat, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione duduk di ruang tamu di Grimmauld Place. Hermione duduk dekat dengan Ron bersandar didadanya, kepalanya berada di leher Ron dan sebelah tangan Ron berada di bahu Hermione.

"Hermione?" kata Ron

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Ron bergerak sedikit untuk menatap mata Hermione "Apa kau suka dengan Charlie?"

Hermione tertawa kencang.

"Hermione ada apa?!" teriak Ginny dari dapur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gin!" balas Hermione

"Hermione aku serius, kenapa kau tertawa?" kata Ron menatapnya.

Hermione mengambil posisi duduk normal tetapi masih sangat dekat dengan Ron.

"Ron itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar!" kata Hermione yang sekali lagi tertawa.

Ron hanya menatap Hermione dan Hermione pun terdiam menatap Ron, dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu sih?" kata Hermione

Ron menggeleng "Tidak tahu,"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Hermione "lagipula umur Charlie sangat jauh denganku."

"Viktor Krum juga lebih tua darimu, tetapi kau menyukainya."

Hermione menatap Ron aga tersentak "Ron aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman sudah itu saja."

"Tetapi kau menciumnya," kata Ron menatap Hermione.

"Apa?! Aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun selain kau, Ron!"

Mata Ron membelalak besar tidak percaya apa yang Ia sudah dengar.

"K-kau tidak pernah m-mencium, Krum?"

"Tidak pernah! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu." kata Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya menatap kesal Hermione.

"T-tapi Ginny bilang—"

"Ginny?" kata Hermione menatap Ron penuh tanya.

"Iya, dia bilang 2 tahun lalu bahwa kau sudah mencium, Krum. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

"Ron kau salah mengerti, aku tidak pernah mencium Krum… ya, well saat itu memang dia mencoba untuk menciumku tetapi aku langsung menghindar dan memberitahunya bahwa kita hanya teman." kata Hermione menatap Ron agar Ia bisa mengerti.

"Jadi Krum yang mencoba menciummu?!" kata Ron kesal "that prat!"

Hermione memegang lengan Ron, "Lagipula itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu."

"Aku sudah bilang, Hermione dia tidak berpikir 'hanya teman' dipikirannya!" kata Ron kesal "Viktor bloody Krum!"

"Kau sangat membencinya."

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi setahuku kau dulu sangat mengidolakannya," kata Hermione tersenyum

"Tidak lagi saat aku tahu dia membawamu ke Yule Ball!"

Hermione tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Ron.

"Kau cemburu 'kan?"

Ron melihat Hermione "Yeah.." gumamnya

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ron.

"Tapi waktu tahun keempat itu kau berusaha tidak mengakui bahwa kau sudah menyukaiku 'kan? Dan kau berusaha untuk tidak cemburu saat aku pergi dengan Viktor."

Ron menghela nafas menatap Hermione "Dari mana kau tahu itu, Hermione?" kata Ron tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya mencari tahu dari sifatmu memarahiku karna aku pergi dengan Viktor." kata Hermione tersenyum

"Miss know-it-all." kata Ron tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

Hermione memukul dada Ron dan kembali ke posisinya yang berada di dada Ron. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Harry dan Ginny bergabung dengan Ron dan Hermione di ruang tamu, saat Harry dan Ginny sudah mengambil tempat duduknya Ron duduk normal dan memegang tangan Hermione.

"Oi, Ginny apa yang kau katakan waktu itu bohong!" kata Ron

"Huh? Apa?"

"Saat kau bilang bahwa aku mencium Viktor." kata Hermione tersenyum ke Ginny.

"Oh! Habis aku kesal denganmu, Ron kau dulu selalu saja memarahiku sangat aku sedang berdua dengan… Dean," kata Ginny melirik Harry "…dan tentang Hermione dan Viktor aku hanya mengiranya saja tidak tahu itu benar apa tidak." kata Ginny meminum tehnya.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu yang belum pasti?!" kata Ron kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya emosi saat aku membentakmu waktu dulu," kata Ginny dan melihat Hermione "dan maaf juga, Hermione aku berkata seperti itu ke Ron."

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu." kata Hermione tersenyum.

Ginny juga tersenyum "Apa benar kau tidak mencium, Viktor?" Ron menggerang, Ginny mengabaikannya.

"Tidak, Gin" jawab Hermione

"Jadi ciuman pertamamu dengan kakakku ini?" kata Ginny menunjuk Ron.

Hermione mengangguk, Harry tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Cormac McLaggen?" tanya Harry

Ron menggerang dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke kupingnya, Hermione melepaskannya agar Ron bisa mendengarkannya.

"Tidak, dia juga mencoba ingin menciumku…" Ron menaruh kedua tangannya ke kupingnya lagi, Hermione membukanya dan meneruskan ceritanya "…tetapi aku hanya kabur kau tahu, Harry?"

Harry tertawa kecil, "Tentu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny mengangkat alisnya "sudah ada dua orang laki-laki mencoba menciummu tetapi kau menolaknya."

"Ya karena dipikiran Hermione hanya ada Ron tentu saja." kata Harry tersenyum.

Hermione memerah.

"Jadi hanya karena dia?" kata Ginny menunjuk Ron sekali lagi dan tertawa,

"Jangan salah, Gin. Hermione sangat mencintai, Ron tapi…" kata Harry menatap Ron.

"Tapi apa?" kata Ron melihat Harry.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah menyadarinya waktu itu!" kata Ginny "kau malah mencium perempuan lain!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak berkata bahwa Hermione mencium Krum! Aku selalu memikirkannya dan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya, kau tahu itu!" kata Ron

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Hermione "lupakan saja yang sudah berlalu."

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan perempuan seperti Hermione, kau tahu. Dia sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun tetapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya!" kata Ginny aga kencang.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" kata Ron

Harry dan Hermione bertatapan satu sama lain, melihat sepasang kakak adik bertengkar di depan mereka.

"Sudahlah, Ginny, Ron." kata Harry mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

Ron terdiam menyenderkankan tubuhnya ke sofa yang sedang didudukinya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap Ginny. Ron merasa bersalah karena selama ini dirinya dan Ginny sering sekali berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, dan sekarang Ron ingin berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan Ia harus meminta maaf pada Ginny.

"Aku minta maaf, Gin.." kata Ron yang aga berbisik, Ginny menatapnya dengan wajah yang sepertinya masih jengkel, "..atas kekonyolanku selama ini, dan semua perkataanku…aku tidak bermaksud apa yang telah kukatakan padamu."

Harry dan Hermione hanya menatap Ron.

Ginny menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Ron, "Aku juga minta maaf, Ron…selama ini aku sudah membuatmu kesal." katanya tersenyum ke kakaknya.

Ron tersenyum dan Ginny dengan senang membalasnya. Harry dan Hermione hanya bertatapan satu sama lain tetapi ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau seperti ini kan enak." kata Harry tersenyum dan meremas tangan Ginny.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membereskan pakaian-pakaian Ron dan Harry, tentu saja dengan bantuan Hermione dan Ginny. Tidak terasa matahari pun sudah mulai menghilang, Hermione dan Ginny sudah berjanjin pada Mrs Weasley akan sampai The Burrow sebelum makan malam tiba.

"Well sebaiknya kita harus pulang, Hermione." kata Ginny saat mereka sedang beristirahat karena sudah membereskan barang-barang Ron dan Harry yang cukup melelahkan.

"Oh ya aku pikir kau benar, Ginny." kata Hermione melepaskan dirinya dari Ron yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Secepat ini 'kah?" tanya Harry melihat Ginny dengan tatapan yang bilang 'Aku masih ingin kau disini' .

"Yes, Harry kita sudah berjanji pada Mum akan pulang sebelum makan malam tiba." kata Ginny memainkan tangan Harry.

"Lagipula kan Mum tahu kalau kalian disini," kata Ron membawa Hermione dekat dengannya.

"Tidak bisa, Ron!" kata Hermione melepaskan pelukan Ron, "kita sudah berjanji."

"Oh yeah yeah.."

Ginny berjalan menuju jendela yang berada didekatnya, menatap jalan yang sepi diluar Grimmauld Place.

"Ayo, Hermione." katanya yang sekarang menatap Hermione.

Hermione berdiri, Ginny dan Hermione berjalan menuju pintu dengan Ron dan Harry dibelakang mereka. Ginny dan Hermione berpamitan kepada pacarnya masing-masing dengan ciuman singkat yang diberikannya.

"Well sepertinya kita sendirian sekarang disini." kata Ron saat Ginny dan Hermione sudah tidak terlihat.

Harry menghela nafas, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Ron terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu yang seru untuk dilakukan, "Bagaimana kita makan malam didaerah London ini? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Harry mengangguk, "Aku setuju, ayo."

Harry dan Ron berjalan disekitar London mencari tempat makan yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

"Sepertinya kau harus terbiasa pada hal-hal Muggle mulai sekarang, Ron." kata Harry saat dirinya dan Ron sudah memasuki salah satu restoran yang tidak jauh dari Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah kurasa, aku yakin Hermione lama-lama akan jengkel jika aku terus menanyakan tentang hal Muggle padanya setiap saat."

Harry tertawa.

"Dan satu alasan lagi, orang tua Hermione adalah Muggle. Jadi kau harus benar-benar tahu banyak hal tentang Muggle, Ron."

Ron mengangguk setuju, mereka memesan makanan dan menunggunya untuk datang ke meja mereka. Ron dan Harry mengobrol banyak hal, tentang hal yang tidak penting juga mereka bicarakan. Dan makanan mereka pun sampai dimeja mereka, pelayan menaruh pesanan Harry lalu Ron. Harry memperhatikan pelayan tersebut dan tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" kata Ron menatap Harry bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja pelayan perempuan itu memperhatikanmu dan tersenyum ke arahmu." kata Harry melihat pelayan dibelakang Ron.

Ron melihat pelayan itu dibelakangnya, dan pelayan perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah Ron, Ron mendesah dan kembali menatap Harry.

"Kurasa dia tertarik padamu, Ron." kata Harry yang masih menatap pelayan perempuan itu yang sekarang sedang menaruh makanan ke pelanggan lain.

"Sudah abaikan saja dia jangan menatapnya terus!"

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?" ledek Harry menatap Ron dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Ron yang memakan makanannya, "sebaiknya kau makan itu terlebih dahulu jangan memperhatikan orang lain."

Harry tertawa, "Bagaimana ya kalau seandainya Hermione disini, pasti dia akan—"

"Diamlah, Harry!"

"Oke oke aku diam."

Ron dan Harry sudah selesai makan malam dan mereka segera memangil pelayan untuk membayarnya, ternyata pelayan perempuan itu lagi yang datang, batin Ron. Pelayan perempuan itu mengasih bon ke mereka dan tersenyum ke Ron, Ron mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Mereka pun membayar makanan mereka lalu dengan sergap Ron berdiri dan pergi yang diikuti dengan Harry dibelakangnya.

"Ron pelan-pelan dong! Jangan mentang-mentang kakimu lebih panjang dariku kau berjalan secepat itu!" kata Harry terengah-engah mengejar Ron, Ron langsung berhenti dan Harry pun menabrak Ron yang aga mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Uh sorry, Harry" kata Ron tertawa "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"'M fine!" katanya mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya kembali, "kau kenapa sih buru-buru seperti itu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar saja dari sana,"

"Kenapa?" kata Harry, dan Ia pun ingat sesuatu, "oh! Apa karena perempuan itu?"

Ron mengangguk dan kembali jalan, Harry mengikutinya.

"Kurasa perempuan itu sangat tertarik padamu, Ron. Yah menurutku dia cantik." kata Harry tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau mengiginkannya ambil saja." kata Ron yang tetap berjalan.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Ginny akan membunuhku!"

Ron berhenti dan melihat Harry, "Apakah kau lupa aku sudah memiliki Hermione?"

Harry tertawa dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Ron, "Aku hanya bercanda, Ron kukira kau masih tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik seperti itu."

"Tidak lagi saat aku mendapatkan Hermione." kata Ron tersenyum.

"Aw that's so sweet," kata Harry berlagak seperti gadis-gadis centil.

Ron memukul pala Harry, "Diamlah kau!"

"Aw!" ucap Harry lalu tertawa.

"Bagiku Hemione paling cantik didunia ini." kata Ron tersenyum membayangkan perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Harry hanya tertawa, "Bagiku Ginny yang paling cantik."

Ron memutar bola matanya tetapi tersenyum ke Harry, mereka sampai di Grimmauld Place 12 dan masuk ke dalam tanpa Muggle yang melihat mereka. Ron dan Harry mengobrol sebelum mereka tertidur, dan setelah Harry merasa sudah merasa mengantuk Ia bilang ke Ron.

"Good night, Ron."

"Night." gumam Ron.

Harry segera menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya, sedangkan Ron menatap langit membayangkan Hermione dan tersenyum. Ia berharap memimpikan Hermione didalam tidurnya. I miss you, Hermione, bisik Ron.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Please let me know. Review, see ya! xx

Veny RoMione Shipper

VenyNerd_RH


End file.
